


Sins Apart

by kith_kath



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Keonhee likes to tease, M/M, kim youngjo | ravn is whipped, seoho is a little shit, so are leedo and xion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kith_kath/pseuds/kith_kath
Summary: Rumor has it that Lust was visiting town so Hwanwoong was sent to make sure the demon wouldn't create havoc. But what will happen when the said demon falls in love with him instead? And what was his intentions for visiting Earth in the first place?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Prologue ✨

**Author's Note:**

> For character context :
> 
> \- Seoho is an angel  
> \- Geonhak is a guardian angel  
> \- Hwanwoong is a love angel (cupid)  
> \- Youngjo is one of the 7 deadly sins (lust)  
> \- Keonhee is a demon  
> \- Dongju is satan's child
> 
> I'm using Valkyrie era Geonhak and Twilight era Hwanwoong for visualization. The rest are Lit era.

Hwanwoong was sent to the mortal world since there was word that Lust was roaming around town. Seoho and Geonhak were assigned to accompany him. They disguised themselves as high schoolers to make sure the demon's plans would fail.

"Did it hurt when you fall from heaven?" A raven haired male with a smug smile on his face sent a wink to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong's expression turned sour. He looked disgusted, offended even.

"Are you implying I'm a demon?"

"You might be one, in bed," he wiggled his brows suggestively, still with the same smug expression. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes as he closed his locker.

"Let's go, Seoho," he grabbed his friend's hand, leaving the stranger they just met.

They walked to Geonhak's locker. His locker was for some reason placed pretty far away from theirs. It was honestly pretty troublesome.

"Guess who hit on Woongie a moment ago, Hak!" Seoho greeted excitedly with his signature smile.

"Who?" Genuine confusion was seen on Geonhak's face. Seoho being excited means he's probably hiding something under his sleeve most of the time, and Geonhak didn't like that. Hwanwoong was also interested, wanting to know who that pest was.

"Mr. Lust!"

"What?!" Both Geonhak and Hwanwoong was shocked while Seoho just giggled at their reactions. He never thought finding their target would be this easy. All this was thanks to his godly looks of course.

"Please say psyche." Hwanwoong knew even though Seoho was a prankster, he would never joke about this kind of things. He was just in denial.

"You wish," Seoho just laughed at him, finding it entertaining to tease his friend.

As they enter their first class, chemistry, Hwanwoong's eyes landed on a certain someone. His lips immediately fell into a frown. Seoho, being the angelic person he was, decided to sit next to the empty seat beside Mr. Lust. Geonhak was also forced into seating next to him, making Hwanwoong have no choice but to sit next to his not so secret admirer.

"Move," Hwanwoong demanded.

"You can sit on my lap if you don't want to sit there," Seoho pat his thighs, eyeing the seat next to Mr. Lust. Hwanwoong sat on the empty seat between Mr. Lust and Seoho as he glared at his best friends for making him sit there.

"I see that there's chemistry between us," Hwanwoong was so ready to slap the smile off the demon's face.

"Your pick-up lines are horrible."

"Hey, don't be mean," his smile turned into a pout.

"I'm sorry you can't handle the truth," replied Woong, still frowning. The demon chuckled.

"My name's Youngjo, Kim Youngjo. But you can call me yours," He offered a hand towards Hwanwoong.

"Yeo Hwanwoong." Hwanwoong took his hand into the handshake.

"So we're good, right?" Youngjo smiled, not letting his hand go.

"As if. Now let go of my hand."

"Not until you say yes." Hwanwoong was about to throw a fit, fortunately the teacher wasn't late to class. Youngjo immediately dropped his hand as soon as the teacher arrived.


	2. Chapter 1✨

"So how's class, Ju?" Keonhee asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"I made a girl cry in third period. Who does she think she is, borrowing my pen without asking. It's not my fault her parents didn't teach her manners. Bet she wouldn't even give it back to me if I hadn't snapped at her," Dongju immediately went into a rant, exaggerating all the details.

"Hold it, Ju. You don't want to raise attention to yourself," warned Keonhee.

"Too late, I'm already the queen's right hand man. Back to my story, so I almost got detention. Thank satan I had enough time to hypnotize the teacher. Anyway, have fun spending lunch alone. I'm sitting with the girls. Ciao!" He sent a wave to Keonhee as he catwalked to the school's infamous mean girls' table.

"And here I thought I was evil," Keonhee muttered under his breath. He wasted no time, instantly went in line for food before searching for Youngjo. Food was Keonhee's number 1 priority after all.

"Thanks for the food," said Youngjo as Keonhee settled his tray on the table.

"Get your on food, Jo," he quickly sent his friend a death glare.

"Later, I need to find this kid's insta. I don't actually need human food anyway."

"Which kid? Maybe I can help you. I am the king of connections after all," Keonhee boasted. Youngjo put his phone down and looked around for Hwanwoong. He knew better than to waste time searching for something that's unclear. He was sure Keonhee could help him with this.

"Him. Short blondie," Youngjo whispered, pointing at his target. Keonhee had to admit, Youngjo had good taste. The guy had godly features, he's sure that even Dongju would admit that this guy was attractive.

"Oh, Hwanwoong from Mythology? Hm, I think it was @ woongie826 if I'm not wrong," Youngjo typed in that username right away after he said that. And of course that username belonged to the boy. He clicked the follow button, hoping Hwanwoong would accept his follow request.

"Score! Thanks, Hee," Youngjo thanked as he stood up and went to buy himself some food. When he came back Keonhee had already devoured half of his food.

"The pudding's for you, as a token of my gratitude."

"No problem, but why him? You do know who he is, right?" Keonhee asked, hoping that his friend knew that the guy he was crushing on was an angel.

"My future husband?" Youngjo half-joked, he had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"Angel. He's an angel, Jo. Son of the love angel, to be exact. Why do you always have to long for something that you can't have," Keonhee sighed. He only received an 'oh' as a reply. He knew that his warning wouldn't stop Youngjo from pursuing the angel.

"Where's Dongju?" Youngjo asked, trying to change the topic.

"With his girl friends."

"I thought he liked guys?" Youngjo raised an eyebrow at Keonhee's unexpected answer. Keonhee internally facepalmed.

"Girl _space_ friends, Jo. It's also in plural form, you know how he feels about polygamy," Keonhee explained, giving emphasis on the space.

"He's already at the top of the food chain, like always. He's the queen bee's right hand man," he continued. Youngjo only nodded at the explanation. It's honestly no surprise to hear that about Dongju. "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to hop around some friend groups, I might find some hot tea by doing so. I'm guessing you'll try to stick to Mr. Cupid as much as you can. I'm right, aren't I?" Youngjo smiled.

"Of course. He's quite an interesting individual. Hey Keonhee, wanna bet?" Keonhee raised his eyebrow, indicating he's listening.

"Which guy will Dongju fall for? I'm betting on Woongie's friend, Geonhak. He's totally Dongju's type."

"Then I'm betting on the football team captain, Mathias. The winner gets a free dinner. No tricks, okay?"

"You know he isn't even affected by my powers," Youngjo assured, finishing his meal. Youngjo wouldn't even dare thinking about using his powers on Dongju. Dongju may look weak, but he was easily angered and you wouldn't want to be near him when he's angry. Keonhee learnt that the hard way.

——

"What are you waiting for? I want to go home," Dongju whined. Currently Youngjo, Keonhee, and him were standing in front of their car. The only one capable of driving it was Youngjo, but he was just standing in front of it as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

"Hey, Woongie! Do you guys need a ride?" Youngjo confidently went to Hwanwoong as soon as he walked pass them. Hwanwoong sent a glance to Seoho, considering the offer.

"Wait, what?" Dongju intervened, agitated.

"I'm sure we have the time to take them home first. Where do you guys live?" Youngjo insisted.

"Rainbow apartment," Seoho answered. Youngjo beamed at the answer.

"See, they even live in the same building as us. Maybe we're even neighbors. I guess it's destiny," Youngjo sent another wink at Hwanwoong. However, Dongju was still not convinced. He started bickering with Youngjo.

"Hey Seoho, I sensed something. Cover me." With that Seoho moved to make sure Hwanwoong was covered from the other three. A love arrow was shot with a flick of Hwanwoong's wrist. The arrow went through Dongju's chest and into a figure behind him.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Geonhak. Hearing a new voice, Dongju's attention was now focused on the new person. Dongju swore he had never seen someone as beautiful as this person behind him. He was aware of whom he was staring at. He had seen him in pictures before, but he never thought that the guardian angel was this beautiful in person. Dongju was sure this was what the humans would call 'love at first sight'.

"Keonhee, you're sitting shotgun. Youngjo, drive poorly," Dongju ordered in a whisper. Youngjo sent a smug smile to Keonhee. Keonhee huffed angrily, knowing he owed Youngjo a dinner and it probably won't be a cheap one.

"Let's go. You don't mind seating at the back with me, do you?" Dongju asked the confused Geonhak who had just arrived there with the cutest expression he could make.

"I don't mind. You can call me Geonhak," he smiled at Dongju. Dongju's legs went weak. He couldn't wait to call Geonhak his. He was sure the cramped back seat and a bad driver could deepen their relationship. He would throw himself at Geonhak at every opportunity he get and Geonhak wouldn't even suspect a thing since Youngjo would drive poorly on purpose.

Before getting on the car, Keonhee realized Seoho was staring at him. He glanced back at him and saw his real form, white wings and a golden halo. Seoho sent him a death glare, he glared back. He knew Seoho also knew that he was actually a demon.

"Get in the car, Keonhee!" Dongju shouted from the back seat, getting impatient with their glaring contest. He wanted to get to know his soon-to-be boyfriend as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! 🥺💕  
> I hope all of you are enjoying your holidays and I will try to update this story once a week ^^


	3. Chapter 2✨

"Geonhak, we need to talk," Seoho said as soon as they arrived at their flat. Geonhak looked up from his phone, he was already chatting with Dongju on Kakao. It was unbelievable how fast their relationship escalated within that twenty minute ride home.

"Please tell me that you know who Dongju is," Seoho said sternly, hands clasped together in front of his chest. Geonhak innocently shook his head in a slow pace.

"Satan's youngest child," he sighed at how clueless his friends were. One got involved with one of the seven deadly sins while the other fell in love with the enemy's son.

"Are you sure? He was really nice." Seoho's face fell into a scowl. Geonhak realized what he had just said as soon as he noticed Seoho's expression change. "Sorry."

"All three of them are demons. Don't let your guard down," Seoho warned as he went into his room. Geonhak and Hwanwoong exchanged stares. Hwanwoong nodded his head knowing what to do to lighten the mood.

He knocked on Seoho's door. "I'm coming in."

"I'm okay, Woong," Seoho said. Hwanwoong stayed in front of his door. He wasn't taking a step in but he also wasn't leaving.

"Do you have any homework?" Hwanwoong shook his head. Most of his classes was just introductions today. Even if the teacher started their materials, they were kind enough to not give the students homework on the first day.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hwanwoong asked with a whiny voice.

"Sure. Go wash up first," Seoho smiled at the younger male, making him also smile.

——

Dongju and Keonhee had their first period, math, together. Dongju thank his dad that he didn't have to suffer through math alone. The tables were oddly set into groups. Each group had four tables. Dongju seated himself on the seat farthest from the whiteboard and put his bag down on the seat beside him.

"Move your bag, I'm sitting here."

"No, you're not. I'm saving this seat for Geonhak. We already promised to sit next to each other every period we have together. You can sit across me," Dongju shooed Keonhee away from the seat beside him. The seat was reserved for the one and only Kim Geonhak.

"How are you so sure that he will be your boyfriend? Won't the girls be interested in him too?"

"I already told the gang I call dips on Geonhak," Dongju put on a smug smile, proud of himself.

"Unbelievable," Keonhee muttered under his breath.

Not long after that, Geonhak entered the classroom with Hwanwoong. Dongju instantly put one of his hand up so Geonhak could see him. "Hakkie, here!"

A blush can be seen forming on Geonhak's cheeks, a shy smile also crept it ways onto Geonhak's face. Both Keonhee and Hwanwoong had the same reaction, brows furrowed and mouth agape. They want to undo themselves out of existence right there and then. Geonhak took a seat next to his crush and that made Hwanwoong have no choice but to sit next to Keonhee. As soon as Geonhak sat down, Dongju clinged onto him and started acting all lovey-dovey. Keonhee cringed at the sight, it hasn't even been 24 hours since they met but they were already whipped for each other.

"So, how does it feel being cupid?" Keonhee attempted starting a conversation with Hwanwoong to distract himself from the couple in front of them.

"What?" Hwanwoong didn't expect Keonhee would just asked him that out of the blue.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm sure your little angel friend had told you about us," Keonhee said in a low tone. It made Hwanwoong even more surprised.

"It's not that. Why do you want to know anyway?" Hwanwoong threw a question back at him, now curious at his intentions.

"I just want to get to know my friend's potential mate, you know?"

"Then why don't you go interrogate Geonhak?"

"I'm sure _Hakki_ e's busy right now," Keonhee answered, sparing a glance at Dongju and Geonhak.

"And I'm not Youngjo's potential mate."

"Sure, _Woongie_ ," Keonhee replied, words dripping with sarcasm. This behaviour of Keonhee started to anger Hwanwoong. Thankfully, the bell rang and teacher started the class before the situation got worse.

"So, today I'm giving you a chance to get to know your groupmates. This group will be used for the rest of the year," the teacher explained to the class.

"Great, now I'm stuck being a third wheel for a whole year," Keonhee mumbled, frowning at the thought. Just like Keonhee, Hwanwoong wasn't really pleased with the idea either, unlike the love birds that were sitting right in front of them.

——

"Bye, Hakkie." Dongju left the class right after he planted a kiss on Geonhak's cheek. Geonhak lifted his hand up to touch the place where Dongju kissed him. A blush formed on his face and his lips curled up into a smile. His heart was doing weird things to him but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he was happy that Dongju was the one who made him feel this way.

Couldn't stand the sight, Hwanwoong abruptly stood up from his seat. "I'm going first. See you at lunch!"

Even though Hwanwoong, Seoho, and Geonhak tried to match their classes as much as possible, they still got separated. Fortunately for Hwanwoong, it was only woodworking, unlike Seoho who had to take robotics alone since both Geonhak and Hwanwoong didn't want to deal with it.

"So we meet again, huh?" A familiar voice took the empty seat beside Hwanwoong. To Hwanwoong's luck, it was none other than Youngjo.

"Why does it have to be you?" Hwanwoong complained to the world. Out of all the people that Hwanwoong knew, the universe decided Youngjo was the right person to accompany him in this class.

"I guess we're meant to be," Youngjo gave a genuine smile to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong ignored him.

To Hwanwoong's dismay, the teacher gave them a group assignment in pairs and he had no choice but to pair up with Youngjo since all the other students in the class already had a partner in mind. He would have preferred to do it alone if he could, but it was in pairs or an F and Hwanwoong wasn't about to fail his classes at the start of the semester.

"So we're glued together now!" The raven haired joked while holding up the super glue that the teacher prepared. Hwanwoong couldn't wait for this class to end. He was sure that his day could only go uphill, well at least he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys watched ONEWE's Hip cover on M countdown? Well you should go watch it if you haven't, I was totally blown away by their performance 😭💘  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! 💕


	4. Chapter 3✨

It was lunch time and Dongju was seating with the girls. He immediately told them the progress of Geonhak's and his relationship. Just when he was about to end his talk, the subject himself walked past him.

"Hakkie, will you sit with me today?" Dongju grabbed Geonhak's hand and put his puppy eyes on to make sure Geonhak couldn't resist him.

"I'm really sorry, but I promised Woong and Seoho I will sit with them at lunch today," his statement made Dongju pout. Noticing his soon-to-be lover's reaction, Geonhak leaned over to peck Dongju's forehead.

"I will sit with you tomorrow, okay?" Dongju's face turned red. Dongju nodded his head, a shy smile could be seen on his face. This cute expression of his made Geonhak smile. Geonhak turned around and headed to his friends' table. Not long after he left Dongju's table, he started to blush. He could hear Dongju's friends squealed as a response to his action towards the boy. He couldn't believe that he was actually brave enough to do that, but he was proud he did. He was happy to be able to make moves on Dongju.

"What are you so happy about?" Seoho asked as soon as Geonhak arrived at the table.

"It must be about Dongju," Hwanwoong guessed correctly, Geonhak just smiled even wider as an answer.

"Anyway, I won't be going home with you guys later. I want to try auditioning for the school's choir," Seoho said, changing the topic of their conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm going to check out the dance club after school," Hwanwoong assured his friend. He had always wanted to try that specific human activity, but never had the time to do it because of his angelic duties.

"Great. That means I can spend more time with Dongju after school without bothering you two," the tallest of the three cheered while the other two just rolled their eyes at his remark.

——

"Please sign-up here if you want to try out for the school choir!" A senior guided the large mass of student that was gathered in front of the music room. Seoho quickly went to the sign-up table before the line got long.

"Alright, you're number seven, Mister Lee. The audition will start in 30, next!" Seoho then decided to wait comfortably inside the music room.

"Oh devil, look who I ran into today," a voice called with a sassy tone. It belonged to a certain tall blue head whom Seoho despised, Lee Keonhee.

"Nice meeting you here, demon," Seoho replied with a tone that would match up to Keonhee's sass while putting on a wide smile that looked oh-so sincere. Keonhee rolled his eyes.

"And mortals out here still believe that angels are actually nice," he mumbled under his breath while making sure the angel can still hear his insult. And it worked, Seoho's lovely smile turned into a deep frown as soon as that sentence escaped his mouth.

"What did you just say about me? Take that back you little shit!" Seoho gritted his teeth. He was unexpectedly easy to agitate despite being an angelic creature, who supposedly had an unbreakable patience.

"Hush, sweety! You don't want the teacher to hear what you just said, do you? I was just telling you the truth since I heard that creatures like you loved it so much," Keonhee said in a smirk, challenging the now raging angel.

The teacher ordered the students to settle down as Seoho was about to pounce on the younger. He may have caged his desire to attack on the demon, but the gaze filled with anger stayed on his face. The audition quickly started and for some reason Keonhee decided to sit next to the still annoyed angel.

Five students had auditioned and the teacher, Mrs. Poppy, had to sadly turn them all down. It was obvious, Seoho thought. He would rate them mediocre at best and that was him being nice. Keonhee wasn't impressed either. In fact, he had to close his ears when one of them had sung because it was _that_ bad. Finally it was Seoho's turn to wow the teacher.

"So, what will you present us today, Mister Lee?"

"I'm going to sing Regulus by ONEWE." The teacher let out a gasp as soon as Seoho started to sing. Keonhee's eyes went wide for a split second, he already knew Seoho's voice would be angelic, but this was out of his expectation. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose to Seoho after this.

"Stop!" Mrs. Poppy ordered not even a minute after Seoho had graced the room with his beautiful voice. Seoho was taken aback, he was sure he had hit all the keys correctly.

"You want to join the choir with that voice?"

"Y-yes?" Seoho started to panic, he didn't know what he did wrong. Maybe the voices of the previous contestants had damaged the teacher's ears.

"It should be the other way around, dear. It would be an honour for me if you want to join our school's humble choir," Mrs. Poppy stood up from her seat and bowed in front of Seoho. Seoho panicked even more, not knowing how to act in this situation. On the other hand, Keonhee was trying his hardest to not break into laughing fit.

"So, does that mean I passed?" The over-reactive teacher nodded energetically whilst fake wiping her nonexistent tears.

"Number seven, another Mister Lee? Let's see if your voice is an equal to the previous Lee," Mrs. Poppy said excitedly.

"I bet I can do better," he whispered as he passed the celebrating boy. Seoho sent a glare to the demon, he swear he would have slapped him if they weren't in front of the presence of a teacher.

"I'm going to sing Starry Night by Mamamoo." Keonhee started to sing, indeed his voice was magical. The teacher even believed that it was on par with Seoho's. This time the teacher let Keonhee finish his minute first before commenting on his magnificent voice.

"I realise that we now have two angels in this choir. Congratulations, Keonhee!" Keonhee wore a smirk as he glanced towards Seoho. Seoho couldn't believe what he had just heard. He, one of the most prestigious angel in heaven, was called an equivalent to a filthy creature from the underworld? Seoho held in the will to make a puking motion right there and then, trying his best to not let his feeling of disgust show on his face. At that moment Seoho didn't care if Keonhee was thriving or not, all he wanted to do was rant about how he was said to be akin to the latter.


	5. Chapter 4✨

"So, how was dance club?" Seoho asked his companion while they were walking home.

"It was great! Dancing was so fun and their standards' were up to par with mine," Hwanwoong explained passionately. Seoho was happy that at least his friend could experience something fun today.

"What about you? How was choir?" Seoho's smile dropped at the question. He spared a glance at Keonhee who was a few steps behind them since they had the same route home. Hwanwoong noticed the demeanour around Seoho changed from quite cheerful into a not so happy one.

"Did something happen?" Concern was seen on Hwanwoong's face. Seoho couldn't help but to smile seeing that he was pouting. Seoho took a step to lessen the distance between them so the person behind them couldn't hear what he was about to say next.

"I was called an angel by the teacher, but so did that guy right there," he whispered right above Woong's ear.

"Omg, that's terrible!" Hwanwoong hugged his friend, attempting to make him feel better. The demon behind them only raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. He could still hear what Seoho had said, even if it was the tiniest whisper ever known to mankind, he was an elite demon after all.

Once the two of them had arrived in front of their doorstep, they were greeted with a piece of paper taped onto their door.

' _Do not enter, we are having a date. Geonhak will text you once we're finished._ '

Seoho was clearly not pleased with the presence of that message. When Seoho was about to barge in, he was stopped by their friendly neighbour.

"Sorry about that. You can come inside for the time being," Youngjo opened his door wide, saying that they were welcomed to come in. As Seoho was about to decline, Hwanwoong decided it would be better for them to take offer. Seoho had no choice but to follow Woong. Youngjo smiled triumphantly at Hwanwoong's willingness to accept his invitation. He thought that this was one step closer to winning his heart.

The inside of their apartment was actually really nice, it looked like one of those modern minimalist apartments that you would see on pinterest. Keonhee was already munching his dinner away on the sofa in his comfy hoodie and sweatpants.

"I can even make dinner if you want me too."

"It's okay, you don't have to. I'm sure we won't be here for long." Hwanwoong questioned Seoho's confidence. Hwanwoong doubt Dongju would even leave their house tonight. He set himself down comfortably next to Keonhee, preparing himself to sleep there later tonight.

Not long after that short exchange, the door was slammed open from the outside. It was Dongju, face full of anger.

"Just when we were about to have a good time, someone had to spam Geonhak's phone, saying no fucking in the house," Dongju eyed Seoho bitterly.

"What? That expansion of our house rule was for the greater good, and watch your language young man."

"Sorry, did I break rule number 4, no cussing in front of Woongie? Well too bad, I am NOT a member of your household!" Dongju mocked Seoho and his ridiculous house rules. A glaring contest soon started between the two.

"Now get out! We're taking this house. Either that or I'm going to cum all over Seoho's bed." Seoho quickly took Hwanwoong's hand and walked outside, passed the furiously blushing Geonhak. Seoho took off the memo on his door and went inside his house. He was followed by two demons who had nowhere to go.

"What are you two doing here?" Apparently they weren't welcomed there.

"You made Dongju kick us out, remember?" Keonhee spat out sourly, still with food in hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess you could stay here for now," Woong apologised in Seoho's stead.

"Fine, I'm going to order pizza," Seoho gave in, unable to oppose Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong then left the living room to take a shower while the other three just lingered around the room.

A few moments later, a high pitched screamed was heard from the bathroom, followed by a cry for help directed to Seoho. Seoho took no time to blast towards where the sound came from. Youngjo, being curious and worried about Woong, also went to follow the voice.

There stood a butt-naked Hwanwoong in the shower, whole body dripping wet. Youngjo couldn't help but to gawk at his beautiful figure through the glass shower door. His wet hair, his gorgeous eyes, his soft lips, his broad shoulders, his lightly toned chest, his — Youngjo immediately stopped what he was doing once he realised it, too bad his little friend down there was already hard.

"Seoho, get rid of that spider, quick!" Hwanwoong pointed towards the hairy spider that was sitting in front of the shower door. Seoho swiftly took an empty container that was conveniently put in the bathroom counter, trapped the spider inside it, and left to set the spider free outside. That left the two of them alone together.

"Do you maybe need anymore help?" Youngjo broke the silence between them just for Hwanwoong to broke into another horrified scream. He turned his back on him, hands covering his private part. Little did he know, Youngjo was enjoying the view of his ass.

"What's wrong?" Seoho came back a few seconds later.

"Him." Seoho turned to face Youngjo who was still not budging from his place.

"Can you please get out?" Seoho asked _nicely_.

"Do I have to?" Youngjo answered with a tone that meant he didn't have any intentions of getting out.

"Do you want me to join you in the shower?" Seoho guessed that Youngjo would quit whatever he was doing if he joined in.

"Honestly, anything to make him leave," Hwanwoong was desperate and Seoho's plan worked. Youngjo unwillingly went back to the living room as soon as Seoho started to unbutton his top.

"Fuck, is that guy really an angel?" Youngjo asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

"I told you, he would fit in just right if he was a demon." Keonhee also agreed that Seoho had this devilish personality, something commonly found amongst creatures who resided in hell.

"And can you please take care of that?" Keonhee put on a disgusted face while looking at the bulge on his friend's pants.

"Shut up, I'm not that hard. Where do you want me to jerk off anyway? The kitchen?" Keonhee gave him a look that said 'well if you say so'.


	6. Chapter 5✨

"Has the pizza arrived yet?" Seoho asked once he got out of the bathroom.

"Not yet," Keonhee answered. Seoho and Hwanwoong went to their room respectively to change their clothes while the others wait for their pizza.

Not even a minute after Seoho entered his room, the doorbell rang. Seoho had to answer in nothing but his towel. Keonhee noticed this and decided to analyze his body, for scientific purposes. He had to acknowledge that Seoho had a really nice physique. His chest was perfectly toned and his arms and legs were also muscular, even the pizza delivery girl drooled over him when he opened the door. The pizza girl flushed when he flashed her a smile.

"What?" Seoho asked in an annoyed tone once the girl had disappeared.

"Nothing," Keonhee replied in an almost whisper, ears turning red. Keonhee could feel the heat rising in his body. He didn't think he would actually be caught staring at his nemesis.

"Admit it, you find me hotter than your habitat," Seoho confronted Keonhee with a smirk.

"Am not!" He denied the angel's statement, even though his face revealed otherwise.

"You demons are such bad liars."

"Just fuck already," Youngjo muttered, not enjoying the soap opera that both of them put on.

"Ew!" The subjects of his remark protested in unison.

"Why would I want to fuck him?" Keonhee pointed at the other.

"And you think I would want to do it with you?" Seoho gave a question back to Keonhee. Seoho then quickly went back to his room to avoid the rest of the conversation. Seoho's statement unintentionally made Keonhee flush, his face was almost as red as Dongju's hair.

Both Youngjo and Keonhee waited for the owners of the house to take a piece of the pizza first before taking a bite. They may be demons, but they still had manners. They waited until Hwanwoong took his piece before approaching the kitchen. After that, Hwanwoong took a seat next to Keonhee, avoiding being near Youngjo at all cost. The shower incident earlier was already too much for him.

"Hey shorty, are you and Seoho in a relationship?" Hwanwoong gave Keonhee a judging look, Youngjo almost spat his pizza out at the question.

"No, what made you think so?" The question weirded Hwanwoong out since Seoho was like an older brother to him.

"Well, he showered with you and the two of you always seem to be together," Youngjo added, totally not salty about earlier.

"That's only because we've known each other since forever. He's like a brother to me."

"So that's what you think of me this whole time?!" Seoho, who popped out of nowhere, exclaimed. His palms were on his chest, face pretending to be hurt, thus earning a glare from Youngjo. Woong knitted his brows and puffed his cheeks out at him. Seoho snickered at his cute reaction.

"I'm kidding, _babe_ ," Seoho approached Woong to ruffle his hair. Hwanwoong was not amused with his action, nor was Youngjo. Hwanwoong puffed out his cheeks even more, making Seoho unable to contain his urge to pinch them.

"Why aren't you wearing any shirt?" Keonhee criticised the still topless angel. Granted, he was actually wearing some real clothes this time.

"Don't like it? Then don't look at me. It's not that deep," he answered coldly, hence recieving an eye roll from the former.

"By the way, I'm sleeping in Geonhak's room tonight," Hwanwoong suddenly declared. He continued, "Just see for yourselves if you want to know why."

Curiosity got the better of them, so they went to Hwanwoong's room. Once they got there, they heard the faintest ' _Hakkie_ _, it hurts_ ' from the other side of the wall. The three of them returned to the kitchen as they try their best to keep their faces straight, pretending they didn't hear anything.

It was already the next morning and both demons were still in their neighbours' apartment. They assumed it would be best to just stay and sleep on the couch than to interrupt their friend's _feast_.

——

"Where were you guys this morning?" Dongju asked Youngjo once they got to the gymnasium. The latter noticed that his friend was walking in a slightly awkward way.

"We decided to stay at Woong's," he explained while checking Dongju's figure for more clues to confirm his assumptions about the younger's activity last night.

"I had to eat salad for breakfast cause Geonhak was cooking and now my body is all sore," Dongju vented as he did a few stretches to relieve his pain.

"It's not my fault, you're the one who didn't want to start out slow," Geonhak defended, not wanting all the blame to be put on him.

"Can you guys not tell me about your bedroom activities?" Youngjo protested. As much as he enjoyed watching and doing the deed, hearing the details about how his own friends did it was still kind of weird to him. He also didn't expect to get weird looks from the new couple after he said that.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we weren't fucking, at least not yet. My body's aching because I wanted to try Hakkie's work out routine, not whatever you were thinking about, you nasty bitch," said Dongju, making both Geonhak's and Youngjo's face red.

"Oh, sorry," Youngjo awkwardly apologised, avoiding any eye contact. Geonhak was still in his own world trying to not think about what Dongju said, him and Dongju all over each other.

"So, are you guys official now?" Youngjo asked, trying to change the topic to lessen his shame.

"Guess," Dongju happily answered while pressing his body against Geonhak's sides. He let out a soft giggle as he could feel his lover's body temperature rising. Youngjo looked at Geonhak for any hints and the signs were positive, Geonhak had hearts in his eyes as he stared at Dongju with a shy smile while his arm was wrapped around Dongju's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," Youngjo chuckled at the new lovebirds' adorable exchange. But his cheerful smile slowly faded into a bitter one as he remembered he was still far from being able to do the same with Hwanwoong. If only he could see that Youngjo was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year to anyone who's celebrating!! 🎊✨  
> Hope you like this chapter ♡


	7. Chapter 6✨

"Hey Dongju, is it really okay for me to sit with your friends?"

"Don't worry Hakkie, my friends are really nice." Dongju said with a soft expression on his face, reassuring his boyfriend that he would fit in just fine.

They walked to Dongju's usual cafeteria table that was already occupied by his friends. When they got there, they were greeted very nicely, too nice to not be suspicious in Geonhak's opinion. But Dongju didn't react negatively, so Geonhak just assumed that was simply their personality. Geonhak decided to sit at the end, next to Dongju.

"I'm going to get a dessert," Dongju announced as he left the table, leaving Geonhak alone at the table full of strangers to him. The girls' attention was now on Geonhak, they scooted a little to move closer to him. Geonhak suddenly felt uncomfortable, his palms started to sweat and throat feeling dry. His suspicions were right, they wanted something from him. Geonhak tried his best to not look intimidated, he was a guardian angel after all, humans shouldn't terrify him.

"So, how did you two met?"

"What was your first impression of him?"

"Who asked who out?"

Geonhak was bombarded with various questions about his relationship with Dongju. Geonhak could only stare blankly with his mouth slightly open, unable to answer any of their questions. They were asking too many different things at the same time and Geonhak had too little time to think of an answer. He glanced at every girl on the table, face lit up, mouth moving as they continuously pester him to tell his story, until one of them spoke up.

"Shut up! You guys are scaring him. Let's ask him one question at a time. How did you met Dongju?" Geonhak was both scared and relieved. He was thankful that this girl helped him with the endless questions, the girl also reminded him of his commander at the same time. Geonhak concluded that she was probably the leader of the group.

"His friend offered my friend a ride, that's how we met," he shortly answered.

"And your first impression was?" Another girl asked with a face and tone full of curiousity. Geonhak didn't answered immediately, he looked down, trying to remember the details of their magical encounter as clear as possible.

"It was honestly otherworldly, it felt like I was struck by cupid's arrow. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I felt like my world had changed for the better. He looked like a gift from heaven, perfect from head to toe. I've never met anyone as beautiful as him before and trust me, I've met an angel before," Geonhak instantly shut up before he could reveal his true identity in accident. He didn't want to receive a scolding from Seoho, or even worse get kicked out of heaven.

"Wow, it must have been heavenly!" The same girl responded. Geonhak only nodded with a smile, lips sealed tightly, not wanting to say anything he would regret later.

"What felt heavenly?" The person they had been talking about finally came back. Geonhak sighed in relief. He could finally not worry about answering their invasive questions.

"Your first meeting with him obviously! We had to interrogate him since it is our first time meeting your boyfriend," the girl sitting next to Dongju explained enthusiastically. Dongju rolled his eyes at this.

"What else do you guys want to hear? I've told you guys everything, including every single little detail there is," Dongju said, head slowly leaning on Geonhak's shoulder. Geonhak instinctively wrapped his arm around Dongju's waist, pulling him closer to him. The girls only giggled at how cute Dongju was acting around him.

Dongju gave some of his meat to Geonhak's plate. He then turned to Geonhak with a bright smile on his face, "Here, I want you to be all fueled up for the soccer try out later today."

"Thanks, Dongju." Geonhak smiled back at his boyfriend, eyes narrowing into a line. Some of their spectators let out a small squeal while the others were visibly envious, wanting a boyfriend of their own.

——

Hwanwoong speed walked through his way to the school field, the soccer try out game had already begun and he wanted to cheer on his beloved friends. When he got there he saw a certain red head screaming his head off from the bleachers. He was the only one standing amongst the crowd, the audience behind him watched the game intensely, unbothered by the deafening maniac in front of them.

"Sit down, won't you?" Hwanwoong sat down next to him, tugging the hem of his shirt softly, asking him to sit down with him. Dongju finally sat down, but his shouts of encouragement were still as loud as before.

"GO, HAKKIE, GO!! YOU CAN DO IT, HAKKIE!"

Hwanwoong watched Seoho and Geonhak running along the field. He was amazed that Geonhak could still play as usual, Dongju's screams did not affect him badly. If it was Hwanwoong playing, he would have performed poorly because of the embarrassment, making it an even more obvious fact that he was not a good player in the first place.

The candidate for the new members were separated into two teams playing against each other. Seoho and Geonhak were in the same team, currently they were winning against their competitor with 1-0.

Geonhak was dribbling the ball to the enemies' goal area, passing it to Seoho when he was blocked. Seoho looked ready to score another point, but then he did the impossible. He aimed for the goal but he missed, the ball hit the top of the goalpost instead and bounced back to smack him on the head. The crowd went silent for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Even some of his teammates broke into laughter while the others were making their way to Seoho to make sure he wasn't injured.

The game ended with two points difference, their team won and they got accepted into the soccer club.

"Congrats, you did amazing!" Dongju said as he hugged Geonhak as soon as Geonhak got out of the locker room. Geonhak returned the hug and kissed his forehead.

"Congratulations, you two!" Hwanwoong exclaimed behind Dongju.

"You didn't go home?" Seoho was surprised at Hwanwoong's presence. He thought that the boy already went home since he didn't have any after school activities today.

"What's the point of going home when both of you are still in school? I also wanted to cheer on you guys," Hwanwoong explained, handing out his water bottle to Seoho who was still full of sweat.

"Aww, our Woongie is so sweet," he cooed, hand reaching out to hug the shorter boy.

"No, you're stinky!" Hwanwoong grunted while he dodged Seoho's attempt to hug him. Seoho only laughed at the poor boy, continuing his action.


	8. Chapter 7✨

Seoho didn't know what had happened, but he became the talk of the school overnight. All eyes were on him the moment he stepped into the building, but nobody dared to approach him. He heard his name was brought up in many conversations as he walked to his locker, some even let out a laugh in those conversations.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" He whispered to Hwanwoong when they had reached their lockers. Hwanwoong shook his head side to side, having no clue of the situation either.

They walked in silence as they made their way to their first period, PE. Seoho tried to look as normal as he could be, glancing to the side a few times when he heard his name. He was not used to this kind of attention, he didn't even know why they were talking about him. Maybe someone made a nasty rumour about him, he thought. He decided to just brush it off if that was the case.

"Hey soccer boy, can't wait to see what you have in store for us today!" Just great, this day had gotten even worse for Seoho. He kept his gaze straight, ignoring the demon's mockery.

"What do you mean?" Hwanwoong who was beside him asked, eyes full of innocence. Keonhee smirked at this, glancing at the angel mischievously.

He pulled out his new PearPhone 11 Pro out of his pocket, swiping its screen as if he was searching for something. He then turned his phone to the two angels, playing a video on the screen. It was a recording of the soccer match on the previous day. The video showed the part when Seoho had missed the goal and the ball hit his head instead.

"Why are you showing me this?" Seoho asked furiously, hands clutched tightly on his sides.

"I posted this yesterday on insta, have fun being famous." At this point Seoho was convinced, Keonhee's only objective in life was to make his life miserable. Keonhee then left the two of them while laughing happily.

"Calm down, you'll get to lash out your anger on him later. I heard we're practicing dodgeball today," Hwanwoong said, cheering Seoho up. Seoho smiled, he had a plan ready to get back at Keonhee.

The dodgeball practice didn't exactly follow the normal playing rules since it was just to practice throwing, the teacher reasoned. This meant they had unlimited hits and no one was going to be out. He had to make sure Keonhee wouldn't want to mess with him again after today, or make him walk out from the gymnasium full of bruises. Either way was fine if he couldn't have both.

The class had been separated into two teams. Each one standing on each side of the field. Seoho decided to stand in the front, ready to aim at Keonhee who was put on the other team. Seoho was sure that he was at an advantage since he was more athletic than the other. He smirked as soon as he saw that Keonhee was placed not far from him, making him an easy target.

_PRIIITT_ _!!_

The teacher was blowing into the whistle and Seoho was more than ready to start the game. The ball that was previously on his hand flew towards the tall blue head. Headshot. He smirked, it might be useless in the real game, but that wasn't in his agenda anyway. Keonhee managed to still be standing despite the powerful impact he had just received on his temple. Seoho then grabbed the nearest ball he could reach and threw it at him again. It hit him right in the stomach.

At the end of the game, Keonhee's body was almost full of various bruises caused by Seoho. Seoho managed to throw the ball at Keonhee 90% of the time. He wasn't sure whether it was because he had a good accuracy or Keonhee just sucked at dodging. He didn't care much about the reason, his mission was to mess with Keonhee and he had accomplished that.

"Those bruises look good on you," Seoho complimented once they got to the changing room.

"I bet they would look better on you," Keonhee retorted, unhappy about what Seoho had done and said to him.

"I'd like to see you try," Seoho said as he scanned Keonhee's figure from head to toe. He doubted Keonhee would actually be able to physically hurt him.

Hearing that, Keonhee pushed Seoho against the lockers, causing a loud bang to echo through the room. The whole room went silent, all attention went to them. The two of them didn't say a word, they just glared at each other intensely. Keonhee's grip on his shoulders tighten, nails starting to dig into Seoho's skin.

"What are you going to do, punch me?" Seoho challenged, not a single cell in his body was afraid of what Keonhee would do next.

"Seoho!" Hwanwoong who was watching all of this exclaimed. It was quite unusual for him to see Seoho being irrational and this wasn't a good time for that. He could be seriously injured if Keonhee decided to use his powers on him, but Seoho knew well enough to know that Keonhee wouldn't recklessly blow his cover in a crowded place like here.

Keonhee leaned in to Seoho's ear and whispered something to him. As he pulled away, he chuckled while Seoho's face went sour, hands clutched tightly on his sides as his knuckles slowly turned white. It seemed like Seoho despised whatever Keonhee said with every inch of his body.

"Keep this attitude up and you'll regret it," Keonhee warned, letting go of Seoho's shoulders after that.

"I do what I want." The other students went back to whatever they were doing, pretending nothing had happened. Hwanwoong stared at Seoho, upset that he had stirred up trouble with the demon. Seoho shrugged, not giving a single damn about it. He could also use his powers if Keonhee decided to show his true form, Keonhee wasn't too much for him to handle. He had fought with various demons and monsters in his lifetime, surely he was experienced enough to combat that pesky demon.


	9. Chapter 8✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) valentine's day ♡

The three little angels were running late to chemistry class because someone had to tell Geonhak that his way of eating was unappetizing. That someone was Seoho. Seoho just had to nitpick on every single little thing they did and Geonhak being Geonhak couldn't help but to respond to his useless arguments even though he knew if he did, they both would just go on and on. And every time Hwanwoong wanted to intervene, they would shush him and not let him speak. This was one of the many annoying things Hwanwoong had found out while living with the two.

Now, there was only three seats left. One of them was next to Youngjo and the other two were on the other side of the class.

"I'm sitting with Geonhak," Seoho took the taller angel by the arm and Geonhak was dragged unwillingly to the two empty seat. Woong had no choice but to sit next to Youngjo, again.

"You're sitting next to me?" Youngjo asked, staring up to him with confused eyes.

"I can't?" Hwanwoong asked back, trying to not sound annoyed. Both the locker room incident and the bickering of the two angels were more than enough trouble for him today, he wasn't looking for more.

"You can. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Youngjo smiled warmly. He moved some of his stuff to make room for the blond boy.

Hwanwoong took the seat next to him, resting his cheek on his palms. Youngjo stared at the boy, he realized Hwanwoong was quieter than usual, not that Hwanwoong was much of a talker around him anyway, but still quieter than usual. His eyes also seemed cloudy, as if his soul wasn't actually there with his body.

"Hey, are you okay?" Silence. Hwanwoong didn't even turn to look at him. Something was definitely wrong, Youngjo thought.

He shook the shorter boy's shoulder lightly, the boy looked surprised. Hwanwoong then turned to the person who interrupted his daydream. He saw the concerned look on Youngjo's face.

"It's nothing," he lied. He didn't want another demon to meddle into their lives. Geonhak's boyfriend and Seoho's enemy was enough, this wasn't what they had planned beforehand.

Youngjo stared at the cupid a little longer, only stopping his action once the teacher had come. But he only came to hand out worksheets and then went back out to attend the teachers' meeting, he reasoned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WROTE THE LETTER 'H' INCORRECTLY?!" All eyes in the class turned to the half screaming Geonhak. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't there, he would've gotten a detention if the teacher was here.

"That's not how you write 'h' and please use your indoor voice," Seoho answered, not raising his voice unlike the other angel. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. He put his hand in his bag to reach for his airpods so he could block out the unpleasant conversation.

"Is that what's bothering you today?"

"Kind of. Wake me up when the teacher comes," Hwanwoong put on both of his airpods, blasted on some random song, and then drifted off to dreamland with his arms used as a pillow.

Youngjo couldn't help but to admire his features as the boy slept. He looked so peaceful, not having to care about anything outside his dreams. His hair looked extra fluffier, Youngjo had to stop himself from running his hands through Hwanwoong's hair. He didn't want to disturb the angel's slumber, nor did he want to look like a creep in others' point of view.

Suddenly, Youngjo felt something hit the back of his head. He turned to see what it was. An eraser. The male looked around to see if anyone cared to apologise to him. Two pairs of eyes locked with his own.

"You hit him on the head, apologise!" Geonhak exclaimed, pointing at the raven haired.

"You made me hit him, you apologise first," the other retorted.

"Did you just say I'm at fault too?" He asked in a detesting tone. Seoho nodded.

Seoho was shoved out of his seat not long after. The guy seated next to him immediately got up, wanting to stop them before they start beating each other up.

Youngjo who saw all of that was alarmed.

"Woongie... " Youngjo whispered as he took off the airpods from Woong's ears and lightly shook the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes," Hwanwoong mumbled still half asleep. Youngjo felt heat rush to his cheeks as the shorter boy took his hand into his and used it as a pillow. His hand could feel Hwanwoong's soft cheeks in this position.

"Please, it's urgent," Youngjo said again, shaking Hwanwoong's shoulder with his free hand. Hwanwoong finally opened his eyes, backing away as soon as he was fully awake. His cheek was tinted light pink, a bit flustered at how close his face was to Youngjo's.

"My hand." Hwanwoong quickly let go of the other male's hand, unaware that he was holding onto it. Youngjo then turned and pointed to the back of the class. "Your friends."

Hwanwoong saw Geonhak was pinning Seoho to the wall, face furious as if Seoho had just insulted his mother. Hwanwoong stood up and went to them.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Geonhak's butt was kicked by Hwanwoong.

"He started it first," Geonhak tried to make excuses for himself, a hand still holding to Seoho's shirt.

"Take your hand off me," Seoho spat out coldly, his demeanor different from his usual cheery self.

"What are the three of you doing back there?" An unknown voice said. Geonhak and Seoho's face went pale, causing Hwanwoong to also grow nervous. Hwanwoong turned around, it was the principal.

"Detention on Friday. What are your names?" Great, it was only the first week of school and they already got in trouble.

"Lee Seoho."

"Kim Geonhak."

"Yeo Hwanwoong."

"Kim Youngjo." The principal's attention went to the owner of the voice.

"What?"

"What?" Youngjo then mouthed please to the principal.

"Well, if you insist," he said before writing down the innocent demon's name even though he kinda knew that the boy had done nothing wrong here.


	10. Chapter 9✨

"I heard your boyfriend got into detention," said the tall demon as he sat down beside Dongju.

"What happened?" Dongju asked, worried about his lover's wellbeing.

"Dunno, I think he got into a fight or something. Just wait for Youngjo, he was in the same class as him."

"Speak of the devil," the red head spoke as the said person took a seat behind them. "Hakkie. Detention."

"He bickered with Seoho and almost punched him," Youngjo explained shortly, not mentioning the fact that he low-key begged the principal to also put him into detention. He didn't need his friends to tease him about it.

"Wish he did punch Seoho. Did you also get detention?" Keonhee asked, failing to hide his smirk. Youngjo glared at the boy, Dongju raised an eyebrow at his friends' suspicious behaviour.

"What did you do?" Dongju demanded an honest explanation. Youngjo continued to glare at Keonhee for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"I asked for detention too."

"What do you mean?" Keonhee only watched the two with amusement. The raven haired boy didn't answer. He looked straight to the front of the class, hoping the teacher would come soon, and they did.

Half through the lesson, Keonhee elbowed Dongju and gestured to the girls in front of them. Dongju had been thinking of ways to get into detention that wouldn't ruin his reputation, like begging the principal, and the other demon was more than happy to help. Keonhee wasn't gonna lie, his friend was a bit crazy about his boyfriend, going as far as trying to get into trouble himself, but he knew that Dongju actually meant well. Dongju just loved Geonhak very dearly and this was the first time he had an angelic boyfriend, both literally and figuratively.

The girls in front of them were talking about boys. Geonhak's name then came up soon after one of them talked about Seoho.

"I heard Geonhak already has a partner."

"So? I bet that bitch would be gone in seconds if I came up to him soon," the girl said while twirling her blonde pigtails.

Dongju took out his water bottle from his bag, opening the cap slowly. Keonhee who was next to him stopped listening to teacher as he found what Dongju was about to do more interesting right now. In seconds, a horrified scream filled the classroom.

"Lay a fucking finger on my boyfriend and you're dead," Dongju said to the now drenched girl in front of him.

Both Keonhee and the other girl stifled a laugh. It was a bit too much, but it was funny. And as expected, it landed Dongju a golden ticket to detention tomorrow after school.

——

"Hey, Ju. I don't think I can hang out with you tomorrow," Geonhak said when he and Dongju had arrived at the cafe under their apartment.

"What happened?" Dongju asked, pretending to be sad since he hadn't told his boyfriend about how he dumped water onto some girl.

"I got detention."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can still have a date there," the younger male said happily as Geonhak stared at him, confused.

"I got myself into detention too so we can still hang together after school. Isn't that great?" Dongju told excitedly the taller male as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, what did you do? Did you get hurt?" Geonhak asked frantically, checking his partner's face and arms to see if there was any injury. He was worrying for all the wrong things. Dongju wouldn't have let the other person make it out alive if he had gotten into a fight.

Dongju giggled at how cute Geonhak was acting, worrying for him as if he was just a helpless child.

"Don't worry, I didn't get into a fight. I just gave a girl my water since she seemed really thirsty," he clarified, but not making it clear that he actually threw the water rather than gracefully handing her the water.

Geonhak blinked a few times, he still hadn't figure out what Dongju meant. He understood once Dongju made a dumping gesture with his hand.

"She talked about snatching you away from me, she deserved it." Dongju took another sip of his coffee.

"You know I won't leave you, right? I do love you with all of my heart, " Geonhak led Dongju's free hand with his own hands to his lips and kissed it while looking directly into Dongju's eyes.

"Of course! You're going to be the one who will miss out on a lot of great things if you do," Dongju said confidently as he let Geonhak covered the back of his hand with kisses. Geonhak continued, undressing Dongju's lower arm from his sweater sleeves. Slowly, Geonhak made a trail of kisses from Dongju's wrist to his elbow.

Wanting more, Dongju removed his arm that was in Geonhak's grasp, using it to guide Geonhak's chin closer to his own. Their lips soon met, enjoying each other's warmth through the kiss. Dongju's other hand made his way to Geonhak's own hand, his fingers intertwining with his boyfriend's.

They didn't even stop when the waiter arrived with their food. The waiter cleared his throat in front of them and Dongju being Dongju only made it worse for the waiter. He moved his hand to the back of Geonhak's head and slipped his tongue into Geonhak whose guard was down when the waiter arrived. The poor waiter had no choice but to leave the food on the table while watching the two made out in front of him. He then left the two alone without a word. Geonhak felt Dongju smirked into the kiss.

A few tongue fights later, Geonhak broke the kiss to take in the long needed air. Dongju pouted at the loss of contact.

"I want more," he mumbled, brows furrowed and lips formed into a pout.

"Later, okay? Let's eat our food first," Geonhak negotiated, giving Dongju one last peck before digging into his still warm plate of food.

"Fine," Dongju finally complied, playing his fork for a short moment before using it to dig into his food. Watching his actions, Geonhak smiled heartily at his cute boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 10✨

Friday after school, it was time for the three angels and two demons to stay in detention. Both Geonhak and Dongju were already seated at the back of the classroom when Hwanwoong got there. Soon after, Youngjo arrived and sat next to him.

Minutes have passed but Seoho was still nowhere to be found. Hwanwoong had tried texting and calling him, but the dark haired angel didn't answer any of them. Hwanwoong started to worry. Surely he wasn't going to skip detention, was he?

The teacher came into the room, eyes focused on the phone in his hands.

"Do your homework or something. I'll check back in an hour," and with that, he left. He didn't even try to take the attendance and not long after he left, the other students also left the room. It wasn't hard to skip detention, probably why many people on the list didn't even bother to show up. Maybe Seoho knew about it too, Hwanwoong thought. But Seoho would've told them about it if he actually knew.

Hwanwoong decided to not waste his time there and took out his chemistry homework, ignoring the noisy couple at the back. He had been stuck on this one question and he was determined to solve it soon.

Hwanwoong had been staring blankly at the question for a whole minute. He still hadn't figured out how to solve the problem. It would've been easier if Seoho was here to help him, Hwanwoong thought. Youngjo who had been watching him noticed this. He read the question that Hwanwoong was staring at and knew what Hwanwoong was missing to answer it.

"You need to find the molarity of it first using this equation," Youngjo spoke up, then writing the formula next to Hwanwoong's note with the pencil that was on the table.

And with the newfound formula, Hwanwoong tried to do the question again. 9,4% , he finally solved it.

"Thank you," Hwanwoong, with a soft smile, looked up to Youngjo who was still watching him do his homework. Youngjo smiled.

"No problem, Woongie," he was happy that his knowledge could help the other male.

"Why don't you do your homework too? Maybe we could help each other out," Hwanwoong suggested. Doing their homework now would make it feel like the time went by faster and it also meant one less work to do at home, Hwanwoong thought to himself.

Youngjo, of course, was more than happy to agree to that. It meant he could spend time with Hwanwoong and this time it was Woong who offered it first. It was truly a win for Youngjo.

——

"Don't you have detention?" A voice suddenly called Seoho out. He turned around to find Keonhee leaning against the wall, watching his attempt to flee from the school with a shit eating grin.

"Angels don't go to detentions," he reasoned, he still didn't want to accept the fact that he got in trouble.

"So, it's okay for angels to break the school rules?" Keonhee snapped back, walking closer to the scoffing angel. Seoho had his hands crossed against his chest, watching the demon's every step.

"What are you going to do? Snitch on me?" Keonhee took a step forward, Seoho took a step backward, causing his back to hit the walls.

"Well, I will gladly do that if you insist," Keonhee took another step, making the distance between them even smaller.

"Mind your own fucking business," the raven haired boy growled, looking up to the demon's eyes.

"Such angelic words coming from an angel, I wonder what other things you do with that dirty mouth of yours," Keonhee licked his lips, then smirked at the boy in front of him.

"As if I want to suck you off!"

"Gross. Get away from me, you perv!" Keonhee exclaimed, backing away from Seoho and flailing his arms around while doing so. He cringed at the thought of what Seoho had said. Seoho definitely didn't expect to receive that kind of reaction from him.

"Me? Pervert? You're the one who whispered to me that you're going to have fun eating me yesterday," Seoho retorted, refusing to called a pervert by the demon.

"Yeah, eating your soul, not eating in whatever your mind fucking went, you disgusting angel," Keonhee explained. "You sure you're not trying to make Youngjo jobless?"

"How dare you! I'm a proud resident of heaven, don't you even try to compare me to you and your low-life friends," Seoho spat out angrily, hand gesturing for Keonhee to get away from him.

"You don't want a taste of hell?" Seoho shook his head with certainty. Keonhee smirked, a brilliant idea suddenly appeared in his head.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty convinced that you've been thinking about doing it with me for sometime now," Keonhee said confidently, pretending to like the idea of it. Maybe it would scare Seoho off if he did so.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way in hell I would want to be sexually involved with you," he stated.

"You'll never know unless you try," Keonhee took a step forward, lessening the gap between them. Seoho only glared at him in response, he did not want to admit anything even if some of what Keonhee said was true.

Keonhee took another step, hands trapping Seoho against the wall, face only inches apart from each other. Seoho gulped as he stared at Keonhee's supple lips, trying to dismiss the lingering question in his head, wondering if they are as soft as they look. Of course Keonhee noticed this and smirked, knowing that the angel slowly fell into temptation.

"Don't you want to try?" Keonhee leaned forwards. Seoho let out a sharp groan as he felt Keonhee's hot breath against the skin on his neck. Seoho would be lying now if he answered no, he was actually eager to find out what would happen next. But admitting that out loud would hurt his pride.

Keonhee then moved his face to face Seoho's, eyes staring at Seoho's lips. Keonhee slowly leaned in. Seoho who wanted to know the answer to the question in his head closed his eyes, preparing himself for the kiss.

"I can't believe you're actually this easy to seduce," Keonhee laughed as he pulled away before their lips could meet. This left Seoho red and angry, Keonhee couldn't just play with his feelings like that. He felt confused and embarrassed while Keonhee, on the other hand, was still celebrating his useless accomplishment.

Seoho kicked him between the legs before running away from the scene. He should've known Keonhee was just toying with him, he was nothing but a vicious demon after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay healthy everyone ♡


	12. Chapter 11✨

"I did not fall into his trap. Twenty six."

"I do not have feelings for him. Twenty seven."

"I was just playing along. Twenty eight."

"I did not think about kissing him at all. Twenty nine."

"We aren't even friends. Thirty."

Seoho was sitting on his bedroom floor, palms positioned behind his head. He had attempted to clear his mind from what had happened earlier. Of course his form of relief was exercising, one sit-up for every one thought he had. He was planning on doing so until his mind was too tired to even comprehend the previous event. Well, it wasn't doing him any favour so far. He had finished 2 sets of a hundred sit-ups but his memory was still as clear as ever. He might as well make himself pass out from exhaustion so he wouldn't have to think about the demon.

His mind had started going haywire since two days ago. The words that left Keonhee's mouth had made him dizzy, but in a good, pleasurable way, thinking of things he shouldn't. The fact that he had misunderstood what Keonhee had said had made him even more embarrassed about it, it was all in his head.

"I did not think about sinning with him. Thirty one," Seoho mumbled, face flushed. He absolutely just did the opposite. Maybe it would've gone better for him if he had opted to pray to God instead, since it was believed by all angels that He had all the solutions for all the problems known to mankind.

_Knock! Knock!_

"It's Hwanwoong." Seoho let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he wasn't alone with his thoughts anymore, any kind of distraction was a blessing in his eyes, even though he might not like what came with it.

"Where were you?" Hwanwoong asked as he stepped inside the room. His voice was stern and cold rather than worried, arms crossed in front of his chest. They had a staring contest for a moment before Seoho even considered about answering his question.

"Home," he lied. It was better, in Seoho's opinion, for Hwanwoong to not know about the incident, that his hormones went crazy when he bumped into the mischievous demon earlier.

"You know you need to own up to your mistakes, right? And Geonhak said you were avoiding him all day," Hwanwoong frowned. He sat down at the corner of Seoho's bed while looking down at the still exercising man.

Seoho ignored him. He continued his sit-ups while counting under his breath. Hwanwoong was not happy with his behaviour. He stood up and sat back down next to Seoho, back against Seoho's sides. He then laid his back down so now he was rested on top of Seoho in this position, making the older angel unable to continue working out.

"Don't ignore me," he mumbled. Seoho sighed, there's no way he could ignore his friend if Hwanwoong continued pestering him this way.

"I just needed some time alone," he lied, again.

"You should be thankful the teacher sucked at his job," Hwanwoong explained, removing his upper body weight from Seoho's torso to be on eye level with the male.

"You also need to make up with Geonhak as soon as possible. We can't work on our mission if the two of you keep fighting with each other."

Seoho sighed. Hwanwoong was right, he needed to make up with Geonhak. It wasn't Geonhak's fault, he was the one who started it after all. It was all thanks to the demon that made a mess of Seoho's head.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him later."

——

Later that night Seoho finally apologised to Geonhak. Geonhak, of course, had already forgiven him like the angel he was, holding a grudge was never his thing anyway.

"Great, now we can discuss our strategy to spy on them over the weekend," Hwanwoong said right after he saw that his two friends were back on good terms.

"Actually, I already have a date with Dongju on Saturday and Sunday."

"You go on a date with him everyday. Won't you get bored of seeing his face every single day?" Seoho asked, baffled at the fact that the couple were practically inseparable, always finding a way to be with the other no matter the circumstances.

"No. Don't I have to see him everyday anyway if I marry him someday in the future?" Seoho spat out his drink at his question while Hwanwoong just laughed awkwardly at this.

"Your relationship isn't even a week old yet. You're joking, right?" Hwanwoong asked, afraid of what he might say next. Geonhak just shrugged. He didn't mind if he actually ended up with Dongju, he felt like it was his destiny since the first time they met.

"Wow. Did the cupid shoot you with his arrow or something?" Seoho joked, forgetting that it had happened right in front of his eyes. Hwanwoong gave him a deadpan stare.

"Let's go back to our main topic. So, Geonhak will spy on Dongju and who do you want to spy on, Seoho?"

"Keonhee," he unconsciously answered before he could even think about it. Nice going, Seoho, he internally said while holding the urge to punch himself.

"Okay, then. I'll spy on Youngjo."

"But what if they decided to stay home over the weekend?" Geonhak questioned so they could prepare a back-up plan.

"Simple, we'll raid their house," Seoho stated way too easily.

"And how will you do that exactly?"

"We will just have to make-up an excuse, like our power went off or something," Seoho answered without worrying about the demons possibly catching on with his lies.

"Good idea. I will take note on that." Hwanwoong immediately wrote that down on the notes app on his phone without thinking twice. Geonhak raised an eyebrow at this but ended up ignoring it, it wouldn't be him who have to face the consequences at the end of the day if something went wrong. It was Seoho's idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday To Moons 🌙💕  
> I can't wait for their comeback tomorrow (◍ ˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)


	13. Chapter 12✨

"We're running low on food supply," Keonhee announced to both of his housemates as he searched through their fridge to find something, anything to eat. Was the act of eating a necessity for demons? The answer was absolutely not, but it still didn't stop Keonhee to try out human food and eventually got addicted to it.

"Just order some take-outs," Dongju complained while tying his shoelaces. He was ready to leave their apartment to meet up with his boyfriend and ignore his friend's whines while doing so. He didn't want to make his partner, or himself, wait any longer to meet the other.

"You're going out, right? Why don't you do me a favour and bring back some food from your fancy date?"

"No, I'm not your slave. Go get your own food." He couldn't believe that Keonhee had the audacity to even think about asking him to do that. Dongju would not just do anything for anyone, Geonhak was one of the few exceptions.

"I'm leaving," and with that, Keonhee's gluttony was not Dongju's problem anymore. Keonhee's stomach growled in disappointment. He didn't even know that it was possible for his otherworldly body to long for mortals' food this badly.

"Hey, Jo. Do you have any plans to go out today?" He asked the other demon who had just woken up from his slumber. Weekends were the time to sleep in and relax according to Youngjo's dictionary, but Keonhee was eager to change that for his own interest.

"Is there anything you need for me to get?" Youngjo answered lazily.

"Food," said the blue haired demon with a wide smile. "I need them to survive."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." It was common knowledge that creatures like them didn't have to rely on worldly needs to survive from day to day. Youngjo could even throw Keonhee out without food and shelter and he would still live for another century.

Nonetheless, Youngjo gave in and went out to get Keonhee his food.

——

Luck was on Hwanwoong's side today as the demon he was supposed to spy on decided to leave his house to do some grocery shopping. He could save himself from having to beg the demons to let him inside their house.

Youngjo was currently strolling around the clothing section after filling up half of his trolley with various kinds of food and snacks. Hwanwoong tried his best to keep an eye on him, but he was moving too fast. He got distracted for a second and lost his sight on Youngjo. He looked left and right, but unfortunately there was no sign of the demon.

"What are you looking at?" The said demon suddenly appeared behind him. Hwanwoong jumped a little at the unpleasant surprise.

"That!" Hwanwoong, still flustered by the encounter, pointed at some random direction to answer Youngjo's question.

"The women's undergarment section?" Hwanwoong felt his cheeks went hot at the realization. Of all the clothing aisles he could've picked, his dumb self had to point at that aisle. Anything would've been a better choice than that.

"It's okay. I won't judge," Youngjo said with a reassuring smile of his. Hwanwoong just hoped that the other male didn't think of him as a pervert, cause he definitely wasn't one. He mentally cursed himself for the situation he was in.

"Why don't we shop together?" Youngjo offered. Hwanwoong immediately nodded, it was an opportunity for him to stalk Youngjo without having to make an effort. It also wouldn't make Youngjo suspicious of their 'coincidental' meeting too.

The whole time Hwanwoong just walked alongside Youngjo who was picking stuff up for the list that Keonhee had given to him. Hwanwoong had no plan to buy anything so he just followed Youngjo around like a baby duckling following its mother. Youngjo, too focused on how cute Hwanwoong was, didn't even realized that Hwanwoong ended up not buying anything at all, which was odd since he looked like he was searching for something earlier.

In no time, Youngjo had collected all the things from the list and paid for it. Hwanwoong was still sticking by Youngjo's side as they walked through the area aimlessly.

"You could've just said you weren't into guys, y'know," Youngjo stated, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Hwanwoong turned his head to face the taller, but he just kept looking down, eyes fixed on his groceries.

"I wouldn't have bothered you if I had known," a sad smiled was formed on his face, eyes was still looking downward. Youngjo had misunderstood, Hwanwoong did that out of panic. He wasn't actually interested in those clothes.

"I'm not interested in women," Hwanwoong clarified in an almost whisper volume, but still enough for Youngjo to hear what he had said clearly. Youngjo looked to the side to face him, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. His face at first showed confusion, however it soon changed into a look of surprise and embarrassment, eventually.

"Oh okay, I'm not judging," he said, voice slightly cracked. His face was flushed and his eyes looked everywhere except directly into Hwanwoong's own pair of eyes. It was Hwanwoong's turn to get confused. He didn't get what Youngjo was implying, but he decided to brush it off. He just wanted to make sure Youngjo didn't get the wrong impression. While Youngjo, on the other hand, never thought Hwanwoong was the type to be curious about wearing that kind of outfit. He guessed everyone must had something they kept a secret from others, Hwanwoong was no exception, even though he was supposedly an innocent angel sent from heaven.

"Does that mean I still have a chance to date you?" Youngjo's face lit up. If the cupid wasn't interested in women, this must mean he still had hope, even though the chances might be slim. It was still better than nothing.

"I'm hungry," Hwanwoong immediately changed the topic, turning his face away from the other. Youngjo took this as a good sign, smile wide from ear to ear. He took Hwanwoong's chin in his fingers and gently forced the smaller to face him.

"Why don't we go back to my place? I'll gladly serve you a full course meal," he said with a wink.


	14. Chapter 13✨

Seoho was stuck thinking about his life choices on the living room couch. It was already noon and he still had zero solid plan to check on whatever the handsome blue haired demon was doing. At this point, he was almost considering selling his soul to the demon.

"You could just lie to Hwanwoong," he immediately shook his head in a disapproving manner. He could never lie to Hwanwoong about such serious matter and the risk was too high. He rubbed his head in frustration while letting out a loud groan.

"Come on, Seoho. Just one quick check and you're finished for the day," he said to himself out of desperation to gain some motivation to get back on track. How he wished it was that easy to do. He had been brainstorming for almost an hour and a half since Hwanwoong had left but all his efforts was to no avail. There was no way he was going to politely ask Keonhee to let him in his house. He had too much pride for that.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea crossed his mind. He instantly rushed his way to the kitchen. He boiled some water for his prop and searched for Keonhee's contact on his phone. Once the water was boiling, he poured it on himself while pressing the call button.

"Can you come to my place?" He asked once the call went through, trying his best to keep his composure.

" _Why should I?_ "

"I accidentally poured some boiling water on myself and I'm home alone."

" _WHAT–_ "

And with that, Keonhee hung up. A loud bang was heard from the front door not long after. Seoho let out a small laugh as his plan had worked. He slowly walked towards the door while preparing himself to look severely hurt.

The door revealed a frantic looking Keonhee. His face evidently showed that he was panicking, beads of sweat rolled down his face as his lips trembled in worry. The sight of a half drenched Seoho didn't help him at all, it only made him panic even more.

"How are you even alive?" He asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Usual immortal stuff," Seoho answered accompanied by an awkward laugh. Keonhee pushed Seoho out of the entrance and forced himself inside the apartment. He continued pushing Seoho until the angel was carefully seated on the couch.

Keonhee, not used to handling any burn injury, had to looked up how to treat it on wikihow. Back in his place, this kind of injury didn't even exist. He kept looking back and forth at Seoho's body and his phone screen to match the burn to the pictures provided.

"I'm just going to assume this is a first degree burn since it's just slightly red skin, no blotches or bumps visible," he said after comparing the two. Seoho just nodded obediently. As long as this wasn't going to end up with a trip to the ER, he was fine with it.

"Now take off your shirt," Keonhee demanded in a serious manner with a straight face. Seoho, being the person he was, covered his chest with his arms and gave Keonhee a disgusted look instead. Keonhee was seriously offended, the angel he was trying to help had accused him of wanting to assault the shorter.

"I'm trying to help you!" Keonhee crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the sitting angel. He ended up looking like a pouty child instead of being threatening.

"Fine, fine," Seoho finally took his shirt off while laughing at the demon's adorable face. But, of course, he did it slowly and in a teasing manner, raising only a centimeter per second. Keonhee was both enraged and amused by his action, biting his bottom lip unconsciously. Keonhee held back the urge to just rip the shirt off of the male's chest. Eventually, the shirt was fully off of Seoho's body.

As soon as Seoho's top half was undressed, Keonhee brought the other to the bathroom. He took the shower head from the wall and adjusted the temperature so the water won't be too cold nor too hot. Seoho just stood there, waiting for Keonhee to give him another instruction.

"Won't your pants get wet?" Keonhee looked at the male's lower half innocently, he had nothing but pure intentions.

"You want me to take my pants off?" Keonhee just realized what he meant after Seoho asked that. He focused his gaze back to the shower head, unable to face Seoho or his godly figure.

"Nevermind. Let's keep the pants on." And with no warning, Keonhee aimed the shower head to Seoho, who received chills at the sudden contact with the cool water. However, since Keonhee was clearly taller than the angel, the water ended up spraying his face instead of his chest and arm. Seoho was not pleased.

"Sorry," the blue head mumbled, lowering his aim so the water would actually hit Seoho's torso.

"What were you doing anyway?" Keonhee spoke up to break the silence.

"I was trying to make coffee." That was a lie, Seoho didn't drink coffee. But Keonhee wasn't paying attention to Seoho's expressions nor was he close enough to Seoho to know the truth, so Keonhee just believed him.

After that, the room was back to silence. Keonhee's mind wandering about the usual stuff, food, while Seoho sneakily stole glances at the demon. Keonhee didn't look too bad when he was helping him like this.

In the midst of his thought, Keonhee remembered something.

"You fucking liar, this didn't hurt at all!" Seoho's face was sprayed with the cool water once again. Keonhee's statement was true, especially since Seoho also used his power to make sure he felt nothing when the boiling water hit his skin.

"I'm not lying! I didn't say it hurt, I only said I poured water on myself," Seoho stated, technically he didn't lie about that.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Keonhee threw the shower head to Seoho who caught it effortlessly. Keonhee turned around, ready to leave the wet angel alone. But as he was walking, he felt something against the back of his head. The thing then slowly moved downwards, hitting his clothed back. It felt cold and wet, it was water. Keonhee was forcefully stopped in the middle of his track by Seoho who was spraying him back with water.

"Why don't you stay to dry yourself up first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to listen to Q by ONEWE and to check out CyA's SoundCloud!! 🥺💕


	15. Chapter 14✨

"Hakkie," Dongju said in a sing-song manner as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend who was already waiting for him behind his apartment door. "How long have you waited out here?"

"Don't worry. I just got here," Geonhak gave Dongju a warm smile. Dongju felt his heart melt at the sight. Geonhak was just too handsome for him to handle.

"Are you ready?" Geonhak asked as he removed Dongju's hand from his waist to intertwine Dongju's fingers with his. Dongju nodded enthusiastically.

"So, where are we going?" Dongju asked once they were seated in the bus. Geonhak didn't tell Dongju where he had planned for them to go. He wanted it to be a surprise since usually it was Dongju that did most of the romantic gestures between the two. He answered by putting his index finger on his lips and winked.

It had already been 30 minutes since they left their apartment, but Geonhak still hadn't had any plans on telling him when or where they would arrive at their stop. Dongju was starting to get bored of watching the scenery that was constantly changing beside him. It was beautiful, but Dongju was more curious about where they were going to right now.

"Are we there yet?" He asked for the eleventh time. Geonhak could see his boyfriend was growing impatient because of all the waiting. His lips were pursed into a pout and cheeks puffed. He still looked cute even when he was angry.

"One more stop, okay?" Geonhak finally gave him a definite answer. It made the sparkles come back to his eyes and made his last few minutes of sight seeing from inside the vehicle enjoyable again.

A few minutes before their stop Dongju could already see where he assumed Geonhak was taking him. He could see the various rides the amusement park provided from meters away. It surprised him that Geonhak even knew this place existed since the boy barely use any social media. The park had just opened a few weeks ago and it was popular among people their age.

"Are you taking me there?" Dongju asked, his excitement was clearly displayed in his voice and body.

"What? No. I'm taking you to the beach behind the park." Dongju's mood dropped instantly. If someone's gaze could kill, Geonhak would already be dead.

"I'm kidding, of course I'm taking you there," Geonhak immediately backtracked, not wanting to die so early in his life. He let out a nervous chuckle as the boy next to him kept his cold glare to him.

"Please don't be mad," Geonhak pleaded as he enveloped the smaller male into a hug. Dongju still didn't budge.

"Buy me ice cream later." Geonhak then planted a kiss on the male's cheek.

——

After waiting in line for a long time, it was finally their turn to ride the roller coaster. This was the first time for both Dongju and Geonhak. Dongju was really excited, he was not feeling nervous at all. He couldn't wait for the adrenaline rush once they were on top of the tracks.

When both of them were already at their seats, Dongju shifted closer to the other male and linked their arm together. No, Dongju wasn't scared. He was using this as an opportunity to get closer to his boyfriend. However, that thought soon changed as he felt how fast the ride was going. Feeling scared of being thrown off his seat at any moment, Dongju moved even closer and tightened his grip around the other's arm while screaming his head off.

After they went on the roller coaster, they decided to try the scrambler and drop tower and soon the sun was already right on top of them, signaling that it was already lunch time.

"Hakkie, I want to try those food too," the younger pouted as he saw a couple of kids running around with waffles in their hand.

"Then let's queue for them,"

"But I want to ride the merry-go-round too. If I go there later, the queue will get longer and longer," Dongju argued as he flailed his arms, pointing at one of the least harmful ride in the park.

"Fine, I'll buy the snacks and you can go play some more," Geonhak sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Thank you, Hakkie." Dongju was gone right after he pecked Geonhak's cheek.

Geonhak could only groan seeing how long the line was for the waffles Dongju wanted. The things he would do for his boyfriend.

After sweating under the blazing hot sun for almost an hour, he finally got the waffles for both him and Dongju. He then waited at the bench in front of the ride.

"Was the line really that long? I got to ride the unicorn twice," Dongju said as he approached the visibly tired angel. Geonhak only nodded and handed the boy his share of waffles.

"Was this your first time on earth?" He asked once both of them were already seated on the bench.

"Yeah since my father doesn't really let me go anywhere. I don't know if this is the others' first time or not though."

"Did you already know them before this?"

"Well, I was already friends with Keonhee, but I barely knew Youngjo."

"So, what did you find out about earth?" Geonhak kept asking things to Dongju without realising that Dongju started to feel it was kind of weird, especially since it wasn't really about getting to know Dongju better.

"Why are you asking me all this thing? It's like you're trying to get some secret information out of me," Dongju joked, letting out a giggle. But Geonhak on the other hand stayed silent, head hung low. He felt a bit guilty interrogating Dongju like that.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Dongju asked Geonhak who was still not saying a word, shaking his thigh to get a reaction out of him. He started getting suspicious. "Are you actually–"

"Let's try the kamikaze next," Geonhak immediately got up, cutting Dongju mid-sentence. He also slightly pulled on Dongju's arm to make him get up too. This conversation was starting to reveal a matter which Geonhak wasn't comfortable sharing at the moment.

Dongju pulled his hand back. Geonhak was acting too suspicious. "Geonhak talk to me!"

Geonhak stood still, back facing Dongju. He didn't say a word, he couldn't. Dongju was so close to finding the truth and he couldn't do anything about it. If he told him the truth, Dongju would absolutely get mad, same if he didn't tell him anything.

"Are you pretending to love me just to find out why I'm here?" Geonhak turned around to face him. Dongju looked like he was about to burst into tears any second now. Dongju's eyes were filled with tears and his lips were trembling. His hands were clutching the now empty paper bag very tightly as if he was about to rip it apart. The sight made Geonhak's heart hurt. He never wanted it to turn out this way.

"Dongju, no–" before he could explain anything, Dongju ran off to god knows where. Geonhak instantly followed him. He didn't care about anything else anymore, he just wanted Dongju to know. He might be using their relationship to help with his mission, but his feelings for him were true.


	16. Chapter 15✨

Geonhak ran as fast as he could to catch up with the heartbroken demon while still trying to not attract attention from the other visitors. The former was easier since Dongju kept sobbing the entire time, but it also made the latter harder to do.

Geonhak stopped around the corner of the park as the shorter was nowhere in sight. There was only one place he could be hiding in, the bathroom. Geonhak entered and found only 2 stalls that weren't vacant. He tried his best to listen to any sobbing or anything, but the only sound he received was the sound of breathing, which was not helping at all. There was only a fifty percent chance of him embarrassing himself, therefore Geonhak tried his luck and approached the occupied stall nearest to him first.

"Dongju, listen. I'm really sorry and if you give me a chance, I promise I will explain everything to you. So please open the door," Geonhak explained softly as he knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before the door finally opened. But unfortunately for him, the door didn't reveal a teary eyed Dongju. Instead, a man in his late forties with a short spiky hair walked out of the stall looking both angry and puzzled. Maybe the angry part was just his face, but he was definitely confused.

"Sorry sir, I got the wrong stall," Geonhak said awkwardly, walking slowly to the other locked stall. The man just raised an eyebrow at Geonhak, quickly leaving him after he washed his hands.

Geonhak cleared his throat, preparing himself to plead with Dongju once again.

"I'm sure you heard all that, so can you please open the door?"

No answer.

"Then I'll stay here until you open the door," said Geonhak, leaning his shoulder against the wall beside him.

Half an hour had passed by, Dongju still hadn't given any clue on when he wanted to come out yet and Geonhak was starting to worry if he got the wrong person again. There was still a possibility that Dongju didn't hide inside the bathroom and it was actually just some child who was too terrified to get out because of him behind the door. He took out his phone and decided to message Dongju.

_Ding!_

Geonhak let out a sigh of relief, at least he was correct that it was actually Dongju on the other side this time and not some random old man or a traumatized kid.

"Please let me explain myself," Geonhak begged one more time.

"Go away!" Dongju finally replied in a croaky voice from all the crying.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want me to buy some water for you?" Geonhak was worried about his boyfriend's hoarse voice. He didn't want Dongju to pass out from dehydration, if it was possible for him.

"No. I have enough water from the toilet," Dongju announced without giving it a proper thought. Geonhak frowned. He didn't want Dongju to be drinking water from inside the toilet bowl, it was unhygienic.

"Fine. I'll leave." He walked away from the stall Dongju occupied, only to turn at the last stall, not actually leaving the bathroom. He hid himself inside the last stall so Dongju wouldn't be able to see him when he decided to get out.

A few minutes after Geonhak had 'left', the stall door finally opened. Geonhak waited a bit longer, confused as to why Dongju still hadn't moved after he opened the door. The man forgot mirrors existed. Dongju could clearly see him from the reflection in the mirror. Geonhak felt like he was being stared at and looked up to see that it was Dongju who was staring at him from the mirror. Geonhak could only smiled sheepishly after being caught. Dongju didn't look too pleased, lips frowning and eyes, nose, cheeks still red from his crying earlier.

Dongju let out a harsh huff and was about to close the door again when Geonhak suddenly sprinted from his hiding place and held Dongju's wrist to stop him from isolating himself again.

"I really do love you," Geonhak whispered as he tried his best to imitate Dongju's cute face. He stuck out his bottom lip to make a pout and widened his eyes to create the so-called puppy eyes. Maybe Dongju would melt at this cuteness like how Geonhak would when Dongju was the one who put this face on for him.

"Are you mocking me?" Dongju only frowned even more.

"No? Please just give me a chance," his grasp around Dongju's wrist tightened, his expression serious, wanting to prove his love towards the boy. Dongju stared at him for a while to contemplate.

"Buy me ice cream and a stuffed toy and I'll give you five minutes," Dongju finally gave in. Geonhak smiled, pleased that Dongju at least wanted to hear him out. He was determined to make sure Dongju knew how much Geonhak loved him.

After they got out of the bathroom, Geonhak immediately took his chance to explain himself, starting from why he was sent to earth to how much Dongju meant to him. Dongju listened silently while devouring his green tea ice cream, a Lotso doll hugged tightly on his other hand.

"You're not lying, are you?" Dongju asked at the end of Geonhak's explanation, looking straight into Geonhak's eyes. Geonhak shook his head then planted a quick peck on the shorter's forehead.

"I really do love you. But please don't tell the others what I told you, Hwanwoong and Seoho will kill me if they know." Dongju nodded his head and smiled warmly, content at his boyfriend's sincerity.

"I'll protect you if that ever happens," he said as he rubbed the bear's head in his hand with his cheek. Geonhak let out a soft laugh, his hand reaching to caress Dongju's other cheek.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted by a passing grandma who was glaring and fake coughing at them, not even trying to make the cough seem believable. Dongju glared back at the old woman. Dongju slowly raised himself to give a peck on Geonhak's lips, eyes still glued to the grandma.

"Let's go enjoy our time before the park closes, babe," Dongju said loudly to make sure the woman heard him, emphasizing the pet name at the end. Geonhak chuckled as he obediently followed his boyfriend's lead.


	17. Chapter 16✨

Seoho and Keonhee were both standing inside Geonhak's room. Seoho, who was only covered by a bath robe, was rummaging through his housemate's closet while Keonhee could only stand in the middle of the room, hugging his body with a towel to stay warm as the clothes he was wearing were dripping wet.

If any of the other angels would to arrive home at any moment, they would probably get weird looks since one, they were in Geonhak's room, and two, they were two thousands years old men who looked like they just had a fight in the bath tub as if they were five. Thankfully both of the angels were too busy with their own dates.

"Here, I think this will fit you," Seoho said as he took out a sweatshirt and a pair of short pants from the closet.

"I'm pretty sure you're a size smaller than me," Keonhee replied, still not realising that the room they were in didn't belong to the guy in front of him.

"It's Geonhak's," the shorter explained, receiving an 'oh' from the other man. Seoho then raised his eyebrow, expecting him to start changing out of his soaked clothes only to be greeted with a staring contest.

"Why are you still here?" The taller spoke up.

"I'm not leaving you alone in Geonhak's room."

"So you want to see me naked?" The demon smirked, satisfied that he was able to make the other flustered.

"No!" Seoho denied, face still red. Though he must admit to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing the sight. Not everyday he could see the demon in nothing.

Keonhee rolled his eyes as Seoho still stood there, eyes glued to his figure. Keonhee turned his back before he started changing. He would just have to pretend the angel behind him wasn't watching his every move.

He took off his top, slightly struggling as the wet cloth would cling onto his also wet skin. He then pat himself dry with the towel, reaching every exposed skin of his upper half. He stopped for a moment to contemplate if he should wear the dry sweatshirt or remove his pants first. After realising that the length of the top would probably reach his pants, he decided it would better to take the pants of first so the top wouldn't get wet too.

Once the pants were off him, he stopped again, unsure whether to take off his underwear or not. Geonhak might be uncomfortable with the idea of someone else wearing his pants without any undergarments on. But if he didn't take it off, the wetness would transfer to the dry pants and render the whole changing into dry clothes attempt useless. So Keonhee did what he thought was the best approach.

"Hey, should I take off my briefs or?" He asked as he turned his head back to face Seoho. Seoho jumped a little and became a blushing mess as if he was caught in the middle of doing something naughty. He glanced up to face the demon for a moment before averting his eyes to look somewhere else. Keonhee scanned the angel from head to toe briefly and by the looks of it, the angel wasn't so pure after all, shamelessly enjoying the view of another man's unclothed body. He really was after Youngjo's brand.

"Just take it off," Seoho stuttered out after thinking about it for a bit, rationally, not because of what he could see if the demon did, and Keonhee did what he was adviced to do.

Seoho couldn't helped but to take a glimpse of his body while he was putting on Geonhak's shorts. Unlike what he originally thought, Keonhee was actually pretty built. He slowly guide his eyes to capture the other's physique, from his calves, his thighs, his back, and finally his shoulders. But as he was about to admire the back of his head, he made eye contact with the demon who held a cold gaze against him. Keonhee smirked as the angel broke the eye contact, unsuccessfully pretending he wasn't gawking at him earlier.

As much as he wanted to tease Seoho for longer, the wind that was hitting his body started bothering him and he had to quickly put on his sweatshirt.

"I'm done!" He announced, turning back to face the still flushed angel. Seoho only nodded, unable to think of anything to say or do. He thought that Keonhee honestly looked really good in this fit, a slightly oversized sweatshirt paired with shorts that only peeked through a little bit underneath the top.

"So can I go home now?" He asked as he didn't receive any reply from the shorter. Without much thought, Seoho shook his head making Keonhee frown. What else could he possibly want Keonhee to do. Noticing his carelessness, Seoho tried to come up with an excuse to explain his answer.

"Help me cook something. You don't want me to burn myself again, right?" Keonhee clicked his tongue in annoyance, at least he would get free food out of this.

Keonhee sat himself down as he watched Seoho took out some ingredients from the fridge. He took out a bar of ice cream, a pack of string cheese, and a pack of meat skewers. Keonhee immediately stood up, alarmed as to what he might be thinking of making. He put all of the ingredients back in the fridge, not trusting Seoho's recipe.

"What are you doing?" Seoho interrupted, trying to get his ingredients for his beloved recipe back. Keonhee only pushed him back, sitting him down on the seat which he previously sat on.

"Change of plans, I'm cooking. And you," he pointed at Seoho sharply, "don't do anything stupid."

Keonhee searched all the cabinets for some useable ingredients and stopped when he saw a pack of instant noodles. He took a glance at Seoho every so often as he boiled some water, making sure the angel, who was still dressed in only a bath robe, wasn't making any more trouble for him.

He watched Seoho stood up from his seat, taking out a bar of ice cream from the fridge. Seoho stared back as he sucked the ice cream, he wasn't up to anything. Keonhee gestured for him to come closer.

"What?" Seoho looked up, removing his mouth from the ice cream once he arrived next to Keonhee. He didn't get an answer back from the demon, instead he got a bite of his ice cream stolen.


	18. Chapter 17✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe and take care everyone!! ❤️

After receiving a disgusted look from Hwanwoong, Youngjo took him to food court at the shopping centre.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Youngjo asked as they entered the place. Hwanwoong shook his head. Youngjo smiled, the angel really did look cute while doing anything. Heck, he could be doing nothing and Youngjo would still think that he looked cute. "Then let's walk around until you find something you're interested in."

"But then you'll have to carry all of these around," he said, frowning, while holding Youngjo's hand that was used to carry the groceries in his own. Youngjo felt how soft and tiny Hwanwoong's hands were compared to his, as if it was a baby's hands that was holding him.

"I don't mind if it's for you, baby." Hwanwoong looked up to face the elder, his eyes widened in surprise at the nickname.

"What?" Hwanwoong asked as he let out a nervous laugh. It baffled him how bold the man in front of him was being.

"I said I don't mind," the taller said, smiling towards the angel. He took Hwanwoong's hand with his free hand and held it as he led them around the food court while he used his other hand to carry the multiple bags of groceries, completely disregarding Hwanwoong's worries.

Their fingers intertwined as they walked from one food counter to another, until Hwanwoong finally slowed down as his eyes were glued to one of the many menu which the kiosk they'd just passed displayed. The picture advertised three scoops of vanilla ice cream, drizzled with honey, on top of pancakes with a few variants of berries served on the side.

Youngjo stopped and stared at the younger, a smile creeping its way onto his face. Hwanwoong looked adorable, like an innocent child who was longing for his treat from his mom on a Sunday morning after a rough week.

Youngjo turned his heel and approached the kiosk, pulling Hwanwoong by the arm to follow him.

"Which one do you want?" He asked the other once they got to the cashier.

"That one!" Hwanwoong eagerly answered, pointing at the picture of the menu that was displayed in front of them. Youngjo let out a chuckle as he removed his hand from Hwanwoong's grip to take out his wallet.

"Any thing else?" The guy behind the register asked which Youngjo replied by shaking his head to say no. "Then that will be 9 dollars and 10 cents."

Youngjo handed the money and received a blinking card in return. "The card will start vibrating when your order is ready."

Youngjo then led Hwanwoong to one of the empty tables near the pancake stall. He put his groceries on the seat next to Hwanwoong and the card on the table. He then left right after asking Hwanwoong what he wanted to drink to order his own meal.

"Here's your taro milkshake," Youngjo said as he set the drink next to the boy's plate of pancakes. Hwanwoong was already happily munching his food away, cheeks puffed out from filling his mouth with pancakes.

"Thanks. How much was it?" The smaller asked once his mouth was empty, his hand reaching out to his pocket to take out his wallet.

"No need, it's my treat," Youngjo quickly stopped Hwanwoong's hand.

"But I want to pay you back," Hwanwoong pouted, not wanting to feel burdened to pay for the demon next time they go out together, if that would ever to happen again. Youngjo let out a small laugh at the cute face the angel was pulling.

"Well you can pay me back in another form if you insist," Youngjo's expression immediately changed, the corner of his lips moved upwards to create a smirk as his eyes scanned Hwanwoong's body from head to toe slowly. Hwanwoong gulped at the demon's intense gaze and looked away when Youngjo's eyes made their way to meet his own pair of eyes.

"Fine, then I won't pay you back," Hwanwoong gave up and continued eating his meal.

But as he was finishing his meal, quietly minding his own business, he felt like he was being stared at. Hwanwoong looked up to find Youngjo's eyes were fixated on his lips.

"What?" Hwanwoong spat out. The other answered by wiping the corner of his own lips with his thumb, eyes still on his lips. Hwanwoong imitated him like a mirror, wiping the wrong side of his mouth in the process. Youngjo, slightly infuriated by the cream that was sitting on the edge of Hwanwoong's lips, took the matter into his own hands and wiped it off with his own finger, pulling it back right after so he can wipe his thumb with a napkin.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hwanwoong exclaimed as he took Youngjo's hand and moved it back towards his mouth, licking the ice cream off his thumb, taking back what was his. On the other hand, Youngjo had to try his best not to think that the ice cream Hwanwoong was licking off of his thumb was something else, something that was also white and sticky.

"Please don't ever do that again," Youngjo muttered as he wiped his thumb that Hwanwoong licked with a napkin, a light blush was evident on his cheeks.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that first!" The shorter fought back since he was sure there was nothing wrong in what he just did. He also stuck his tongue out to mock the demon even further.

"Keep doing that and I'll kiss you," Youngjo said with a straight face, successfully making Hwanwoong put his tongue back in his mouth and zipped it tightly.


	19. Chapter 18✨

"I'm home," Hwanwoong announced as he stepped inside their shared apartment and was greeted by the sight of a blue haired demon standing, taking pictures of two bowls on the counter, and a sitting angel beside him.

"Are you finished now? I'm getting hungry," the angel grumbled, a hand reaching out to take his share of food out of the other's camera frame before it was violently slapped away by the demon.

"Not yet. The lighting looks ugly in this angle," Keonhee said, taking another picture with his phone in a slightly lower angle. "Can you move for a bit? You're blocking the light."

Seoho stood up and backed away while letting out an annoyed groan. The faster Keonhee captured the perfect photo, the faster he could enjoy his meal. Little did they know, the blond that was standing in front of the doorway this whole time was also saving their little moment of bickering in his phone.

"Done!" Keonhee finally said as he proudly showed the final product in his instastory to Seoho.

"'Eating with bae'?" Seoho questioned while trying his best to restrain his face muscles from forming a smile. He was feeling a little bit happy that Keonhee referred to him as bae, but he didn't want to show it.

"I only said that so people will think I'm a busy person," he explained, not really caring about Seoho's feelings. Seoho was pretty upset, his almost smile immediately dropping into a frown. He didn't think his little crush could make him so heartbroken. He took his bowl of noodles and hurriedly moved away from Keonhee's sight.

"Please tell me you are wearing something underneath," Hwanwoong finally spoke up as he noticed that Seoho was walking around in a bath robe. The elder was silent for a moment, taking a peek under his cloth as if he forgot the thing he was wearing was only a piece of fabric.

"Nope," he innocently answered, followed by his cheeky laugh, showing his beautiful eye smile. Hwanwoong turned Seoho to face his room and then used all of his strength to attempt shoving the taller into his room. Unfortunately, his own force wasn't enough to make Seoho budge.

"After I finish this, okay?" Seoho gave Hwanwoong a pat on top of his head and walked away too easily like Hwanwoong was an ant that was trying to push Seoho the elephant away.

——

It was dinner time and Geonhak was finally home from his date. The three angels had gathered around the living room to discuss all the possible information they had obtained during the day.

"So, did you guys found anything useful regarding as to why they came to earth?" Hwanwoong started. He hoped at least one of them had found something useful.

"Not really. But this is Dongju's first time visiting earth," Geonhak replied. He decided to keep his mouth shut about him getting caught, almost ruining his relationship with Dongju, and finally spilling all of their plans to his beloved boyfriend at the end. This wasn't the right time and he also wasn't ready to get scolded yet. Besides, he wanted to find out why Dongju did not react badly when he had told him everything first before coming clean to his friends.

Hwanwoong nodded, he understood that Dongju might be the type to get suspicious of others easily, pushing his limits would probably be a bad idea. He didn't want them to get caught so early in their mission. What he didn't know was they already were, all thanks to Geonhak.

"All I know is that Youngjo bought way too much food. I don't think even humans need to eat that much, pretty sure their groceries could last for over a month if they were for us," Hwanwoong explained. It wasn't really related to what he wanted to find out, he just needed to get it off his chest.

"What about you, Seoho?" He turned to the elder who was casually daydreaming in the middle of this important meeting. Seoho let out a low yelp before turning his attention to his friends.

"Oh," he paused, trying to member if anything from his afternoon with Keonhee was memorable. Slowly, he went into deep thoughts again.

"He has an amazing butt," he said absent-mindedly. The other two looked at each other confused but didn't say anything since Seoho looked like was still not finished with what he was saying. He continued, "he's also a great cook."

"Seoho?" Geonhak stuttered out, a pitch higher than he intended it to be. He was starting to get scared, Seoho wouldn't usually act like this. In fact, Seoho was the one who told them to not fall into the demons' charms. Maybe Keonhee had cast a curse on him or something.

"Are you okay?" Hwanwoong added to Geonhak's concern. He stood up and shook Seoho's shoulders since he was still not responding to them.

Seoho looked up in surprise to see a worried Hwanwoong staring down at him. He looked to the side and saw Geonhak also had a worried expression all over him.

"You said Keonhee was an amazing cook," Hwanwoong explained, causing Seoho's eyes to widen and blood to rush towards his face.

"And that he had an amazing butt," Geonhak added to his embarrassment. The two angels could clearly see his ears were slowly turning red. Seoho opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. He wanted to defend himself but his brain couldn't come up with anything less humiliating than confirming that Keonhee's backside was indeed amazing.

"So nothing useful?" Hwanwoong went back to their first topic to save Seoho from further embarrassment. He could ask if Seoho was okay another time, but the male would most likely not answer him anyway.

Seoho nodded his head with certainty. How good looking Keonhee was in his eyes wasn't relevant in this group discussion.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Hwanwoong asked again.

"That's for you two to figure out. Like I said, I already have plans with Dongju. Now excuse me, I need to push my rank up in this new game I just found," Geonhak instantly got up to his room and left the two angels on their own.

Hwanwoong shot a glare towards Seoho before he could do the same. He was not going to let Seoho make him think of a plan alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you're still reading this until now!! ❤️
> 
> I'm really excited for ONE >.<  
> Their album looks amazing, I can't wait for the MV to drop!!


	20. Chapter 19✨

"So you went to their house yesterday?" Youngjo asked to the tall demon sitting next to him.

Keonhee grimaced. Youngjo had his palms rested underneath his jaw and made the infamous puppy eyes expression. He tried to look like a cute child who was begging for a story time, except he wasn't cute in Keonhee's eyes.

"Please get that off your face," Keonhee pleaded as he continued to eat the chips Youngjo bought for him yesterday.

"Can't we visit them today too?" Youngjo leaned back until his back was comfortably rested against the couch. He was persistent in pestering Keonhee so he could see his dear Hwanwoong again. If Keonhee was able to visit Seoho yesterday, he should be allowed to do the same today.

"Go by yourself," Keonhee replied harshly.

"We might get free food," Youngjo begged with a wide grin on his face. Youngjo knew Keonhee was easily bribed with food. But contrary to what he expected, Keonhee fake gagged instead.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to try out any eccentric food today. I don't trust that man's cooking skill," Keonhee said as he pried Youngjo's grip off his arm.

"I'll pay for your after school meal for the one week!" Youngjo offered, nodding excitedly when he saw Keonhee considering his deal.

"Fine," Keonhee let out in defeat. "But no price limits, okay?"

Youngjo continued to nod in excitement as he took the bag of chips from the male's hand and pulled him up from his seat. He was thrilled at the fact that he was going to meet Hwanwoong today and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. The sooner he got to meet the angel, the better.

Keonhee on the other hand, wasn't too excited to go to the angels' residence. To tell the truth, he would rather spend a day locked in his room than be forced to put up with Seoho's horrible attitude. At least Youngjo should let him bring his chips while he waited for food to be made.

_Knock! Knock!_

The demons were already in front of the angels' apartment, waiting for the house owners to open the door for them. One of them was so enthusiastic, he could die from excitement, while the other just wanted to get it over as soon as possible.

"Youngjo?" Hwanwoong asked, surprised, once he had opened the door for the two demons.

"Can we come in?" Youngjo asked, displaying the warmest smile he could make. Hwanwoong glanced up to Youngjo, Keonhee, and back to Youngjo, still shocked at their sudden visit.

"Just let us in," Keonhee who grew impatient decided to take matters into his own hands and let himself in without waiting for the host's response any longer. He immediately went to their kitchen to sit on the counter, leaving both his friend and Hwanwoong standing at the front door.

Hwanwoong looked up to Youngjo again, now even more confused.

"Can't we just give you a friendly visit? We are neighbours after all," Youngjo tried to reason, patting Hwanwoong's head before he also let himself in.

Seoho who was previously watching tv and playing his phone simultaneously in peace was not happy that two demons just broke into his house, creating an unwanted disturbance.

"What do you want?" He glared at the tall demon who had no manners, thinking it was okay to barge into someone's house and act like he owned the building.

"Food," Keonhee boldly answered. He thought Seoho should've known he wouldn't faze at his cold gaze nor his deadly glares, he would only imitate Seoho's action, but with a different intensity.

"No, I'm not going to cook for someone who can't appreciate fine dining," Seoho refused, he was still greatly hurt from Keonhee's comment yesterday. He went back to his phone, trying as best as he could to ignore the demon.

Keonhee turned to Hwanwoong, still not giving up on finding something to eat.

"Food," he repeated in a demanding tone.

Hwanwoong instantly walked to the kitchen as he felt intimidated by the aura Keonhee emitted. He ran back-and-forth between the counters and shelves, his hands occasionally fidgeting with the handles. He tried to think of something to cook, but unfortunately cooking wasn't his specialty.

He took out some uncooked rice and a cooking pot from the shelves. Keonhee who was watching Hwanwoong carefully started to get suspicious, surely there should be at least one person in this household that could cook and at that moment he hoped it wasn't Geonhak. There was no need for him to cook the rice with a pot since they already had a rice cooker and it was placed right in front of him.

"Just let me handle this," Keonhee sighed in annoyance. He made sure to take a mental note to never visit them ever again unless Geonhak was home or it was guaranteed that they would be having take-outs.

Keonhee looked around the kitchen and had an amazing idea. He watched a lot of cooking videos the other night and was determined to make something even Gordon Ramsay would be proud of.

After being harshly kicked out of the kitchen, Hwanwoong decided to go back to the living room to continue watching the drama that was on tv. But to his dismay, Youngjo had already switched the channel to some crappy channel called NetM.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Hwanwoong just accepted his luck and went to take the empty seat between Youngjo and Seoho. As he was passing by Youngjo, he carelessly bumped his foot against the foot of their coffee table.

Hwanwoong had accepted his fate. As he had his eyes glued to the ground, he would gracefully fall onto the floor, his face to be the first to reach his destination and his slow reflexes wouldn't help him a single bit.

But to his surprise, his face didn't hit the floor. He could see with his own two eyes there was still distance between his perfectly angled nose and the carpeted floor. It only occurred to him that someone had caught him when the distance had grown larger, someone was lifting him up and that someone was Youngjo. Youngjo had his arms securely wrapped around Hwanwoong's waist.

"I know you're slowly falling for me, but please don't hurt yourself in the process, okay?" Youngjo whispered into Hwanwoong's ear in a sweet tone. Hwanwoong pursed his lips and eyes still fixated on the floor, he hadn't finished processing what had happened. He also hadn't realised that he was now sitting on the demon's lap.

The unbothered angel who was sitting on the other side of the couch finally looked away from his phone to see what his friend had landed himself into. He could clearly see that Youngjo was definitely taking advantage of the situation.


	21. Chapter 20✨

"You didn't hurt your foot, did you?" Youngjo asked softly, prepping his head onto Hwanwoong's shoulder. His arms were still tightly hugging the angel's small waist.

Hwanwoong shook his head as he felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment, from both falling in front of Youngjo and realising how close their faces were at that moment. He could feel Youngjo's hot breath against the skin of his neck.

"Thank you for catching me," Hwanwoong shyly said, turning his face to face the taller but quickly retreated when he felt his nose and lips lightly brushing against Youngjo's face.

The smile on Youngjo's face got wider. How he wished he could just plant a kiss onto the smaller's cheek at that moment. He thought a little kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt anyone, so he slowly closed the gap between his lips and Hwanwoong's cheek.

"Ehem.. ," he felt a hand grabbing, squeezing his shoulder, preventing him from actually giving Hwanwoong a kiss. He turned his head to meet Seoho who held a deadly glare towards him whilst coughing and making some incoherent noises as if he had a shrimp stuck in his throat.

"What were you trying to do to Woongie?" Seoho asked, still with a hostile expression on his face. Youngjo knew Seoho was already well aware of what he was trying to do.

"This," Youngjo quickly pecked Hwanwoong's cheek even though Seoho's grip on his shoulder only got stronger.

The little angel on the other hand, showed no active reaction as if the kiss had turned Hwanwoong into a statue. He had his lips pursed and his eyes blinking rapidly, acting like an android that had just experienced a short-circuit. His mind and body completely ignored the unpleasant exchange between his friend and Youngjo that was still going on.

Seoho, disagreeing with what Youngjo had done to Hwanwoong, immediately pried the demon's arms off Hwanwoong and moved his dear friend from Youngjo's lap to the empty space between them. "Are you okay? Did he traumatise you?"

Hwanwoong shook his head, cheeks still slightly pink from all the attention Youngjo gave him. Hearing that outrageous remark, Youngjo's mouth gaped open. He was deeply shocked and offended.

"Traumatise him? That was just an innocent teeny tiny kiss and on his cheek," the dark haired demon defended himself. He wasn't going to let Seoho brainwash Hwanwoong into thinking Youngjo was all bad just because the angel was some holy creature while he, unlike them, was a 'wicked' being.

Seoho was about to open his mouth when Hwanwoong stepped in, raising his palm in front of him to tell him to stop. Then he turned to face Youngjo who was also pissed.

"Seoho didn't mean to sound that harsh, he was just trying to protect me," Hwanwoong tried to rationalize Seoho's actions, squeezing the back of Youngjo's hands with his other hand. Still too shy to look him in the eyes, his eyes focused on the taller's lips, noticing how pretty it was.

Youngjo moved his gaze towards Hwanwoong, turning soft once he heard the angel's soothing voice. Seoho's eye roll went unnoticed by the two, too distracted in their own world. Hwanwoong was only half right, his rudeness was completely intentional.

——

Dongju had dragged Geonhak to a plaza that was almost an hour away from their apartment just so he could take a Disney themed polaroid picture with his beloved boyfriend. A university had collaborated with the plaza owner so the ground floor of the shopping centre was full of Disney when they entered. Dongju was overjoyed and Geonhak was more than happy to witness Dongju enjoying this moment.

They were already in line and it was almost time for their turn. The photo booth had prepared many props and costumes for the customers to use and Dongju was definitely going to make the most out of it.

"You'll be Rapunzel!" Dongju exclaimed after he used all of his brain power to scan and analyze which Disney princess Geonhak most suited to be. Geonhak, not wanting to upset his boyfriend, had no other choice but to comply.

They both walked out of the dressing room wearing stunning gowns that looked impressively identical to the gowns the princesses wore in the movies. Geonhak was still astonished that they actually had managed to fit him into the dress even with him fully clothed underneath. Well, at least that meant they lived up to their motto of catering to all people.

Dongju admired at himself in the mirror and then turned to Geonhak, he had his lips in a frown and his eyebrows furrowed, clearly not satisfied with just the impressive costume they had on.

"Rapunzel has blonde hair and Snow White isn't a red-head," he complained while running his hand through his hair.

"We have wigs too, darling," a male staff interrupted, a warm smile displayed on his face. Geonhak's ears went hot at the pet name he used for his boyfriend.

"What did you just call _my_ boyfriend?" Geonhak put his arm protectively around Dongju's shoulder, he made the warning clear with his tone. The staff immediately took a step back, not wanting to agitate Geonhak even further who, by the looks of it, could easily beat him up.

"I'm sorry. Should I bring the wigs to you?" And with an approval from the smaller, he quickly ran to get the wigs.

"Are you jealous?" Dongju teased, giggling softly. He leaned his head on Geonhak's shoulder without breaking eye contact with the angel.

"Of course I am. Won't you also be jealous if someone suddenly act flirty around me?" Geonhak answered, he knew Dongju would also feel the same way if it was the other way around, judging by how aggressive the demon was when someone was judging them on some of their previous dates.

Dongju would also feel furious alongside jealous. He only laughed out loud, remembering how he poured water on a girl who was planning to seduce Geonhak. Let it be a warning to anyone who planned on getting close to his boyfriend. He gave Geonhak a kiss on his cheeks once he finished laughing.


	22. Chapter 21✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to support ONEUS on the finale of rtk next week 💕  
> Stay safe and take care!! ♡

"Here's your photo." Dongju and Geonhak received their polaroid decorated with various Disney characters in their TsumTsum forms. Unlike what Dongju had expected, they didn't really look like two princesses having fun, especially with the forced smile on Geonhak's face, but both of them did look very pretty.

"And here's a free coupon for movies as my apology," the staff who was still intimidated by Geonhak said, even though Geonhak wasn't as scary when he was in a dress with a tiara on top of his head. But before he could politely decline, Dongju had already accepted it gladly. He was not going to waste an opportunity to go to the movies, he could use it to see the premiere of another Disney movie next week, another date with Geonhak planned already in his head.

——

"The food is here!" Keonhee shouted as he came into the living room, breaking the intimate moment between Youngjo and Hwanwoong.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you," Seoho sarcastically replied to the loud demon, his face showed nothing but annoyance.

Keonhee, being the mischievous demon he was, walked closer to Seoho without any hesitation. Seoho froze in his seat, unsure of what to do as he kept listing what Keonhee might do to him next. The taller leaned in to the angel's ear as fast as he could and screamed louder than Dongju's cheerleading before Seoho could even try to avoid his screech.

Hwanwoong, a bit scared of what Keonhee was trying to do, shifted away from Seoho to save himself. And of course Youngjo took the opportunity to wrap the smaller's shoulders in his arm to help him move further away from Seoho and closer to him. While doing so, he closed Hwanwoong's ear with his palm and his own ear with the other so he wouldn't need to pay a visit to the ENT doctor as he knew what Keonhee was planning.

Scared that his ears might fall off, Seoho relied on his reflexes to stop the awful scream. Too bad his reflexes weren't as smart as he thought they were as he shoved his fist into Keonhee's throat and it fitted perfectly in Keonhee's mouth.

Keonhee, who was shocked and disgusted by the sudden presence of a fist in his mouth, quickly pulled the angel's hand out of his mouth which Seoho gladly helped him with since he was also disgusted by his own action.

"Keep things like that in the bedroom, thank you very much!" Youngjo exclaimed to the two. His hands had left from their previous place to cover Hwanwoong's innocent eyes to prevent him from seeing what Youngjo could deem as inappropriate.

Keonhee could only glared at him while wiping saliva off his lips and jaw. It wasn't his fault the angel decided to act stupid. Seoho kept glaring at the taller, blaming Keonhee in his head as if he could read the other's mind. He had to hold back the urge to punch him with his saliva coated fist and praise himself for being a good angel that was able to do so.

"So where's the food?" Hwanwoong asked as he removed Youngjo's hands from his face. He felt the atmosphere was pretty tense and decided it would be best to change the topic.

Keonhee immediately changed his expression like he just had a eureka moment and ran back to the kitchen leaving the other three confused in their seats. He walked back into the room chest puffed out and head held high, pretending like he was walking on a runaway. But then they noticed, there was only one plate on his hand.

"Where's ours?" Youngjo asked, a bit unsure. Was there even a his, Keonhee might had made only one portion for himself. Youngjo wouldn't put it past him, especially since it would mean he would have cooked for Seoho too if he had made a family portion.

"You don't expect the unpaid chef to do the waiter's bidding, do you?" Youngjo sighed in relief at Keonhee's sassy reply, at least he was polite enough to make food for the hosts. "Now make way for the chef."

Keonhee could just walk around the coffee table to make his way to the chair that was on the other side but he thought it would be better to just walk right in front of the others while showing off his food. Youngjo and Hwanwoong just gave in as he wasn't doing any harm. Seoho on the other hand, had something else in mind. It wouldn't seem normal if he just let Keonhee off so easily.

Seoho waited for the right moment and stuck his foot out when Keonhee was trying to pass him. Thankfully, Keonhee was fast enough to realise what Seoho was planning so he didn't fall face first and spill his food. But Keonhee wasn't just going to step over his foot, he decided to step on it instead, surprising the owner of the foot.

Not wanting to lose the battle, Seoho put his other foot on top of Keonhee's and Keonhee proceeded with the same. But before he could take the final step, the tall demon lost his balance. He tightened his grip on the plate with his right hand and tried to grab whatever he could with his left.

He was very thankful that all of his food was still on his plate and his back landed on something soft even though his head collided with Youngjo's torso. He felt something was off but decided to shake it off.

"I hope I'm not too heavy for you," Keonhee flashed a smile towards Hwanwoong whose lap saved his back which was answered with a reassuring smile. He squeezed whatever he held onto earlier to help him get back up until he heard a scream and that was when he realised, Seoho didn't make fun of him when he fell. He looked up to the man and saw that he was blushing furiously to his ears.

"Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Seoho smacked Keonhee's hand multiple times. The demon looked down to find out what he had gripped onto was the angel's thigh, his inner thigh to be specific.

Keonhee quickly pulled his hand away and got up, making sure to keep a distance between him and his despised angel. "This wouldn't have happen if you hadn't tried to make trip."

Seoho didn't reply but kept a cold gaze on him, he was too busy trying to calm his heart down. He didn't know if he should hate or love himself even more for making that happen.


	23. Chapter 22✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! ^^;;  
> I want to apologize for not updating this book for around 6 months until now. Updates will also be irregular from this chapter onwards.
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well, stay safe <33

The weekend had passed and the three angels still hadn't found anything useful regarding their mission. Now they were back like their first day, walking together to their first class, chemistry.

"Woong, sit with Youngjo again today," Geonhak suggested as he rummaged through his locker to find his stationery.

"Why me?" The said angel protested while leaning his head back against the locker beside Geonhak's, unconsciously sticking his bottom lips out, making a pout.

"He has an obvious crush on you, that means it's more likely he lets his guard down around you and the probability of him cracking or slipping is higher when you're the one who's prying," Seoho answered with a full explanation.

"Come one, it's just for one period," Seoho pleaded one more time as they reached the classroom, unknown to him that Hwanwoong also had another meeting with the demon later. Hwanwoong looked at both of his friends in turns, he guessed he had no choice but to comply.

Once they went in, Youngjo's eyes were immediately glued to Hwanwoong, following his every movement, how his hands gripped tightly around his books, how his feet made small but fast steps. Youngjo was totally fascinated by him. His lips turned upwards once he realised the boy was walking towards his seat. He brushed the surface of the table and seat with his hands, treating Hwanwoong like a royalty even though both the table and chair were already clean even before his attempt at impressing him.

"You're sitting with me again?" Youngjo asked, unable to contain his beaming smile. Hwanwoong nodded, returning his smile with another that was just a bright.

"So you're finally willing to spend time with me?" He asked again, a huge smile was still plastered on his face.

Hwanwoong hesitated for a second, a small smile still evident on his face. But then he agreed right after, nodding his head up and down with great force to look enthusiastic. It was for their mission, he had convinced himself.

Hwanwoong broke the eye contact first by redirecting his attention to his phone. He knew he had to start questioning the demon soon but he was unable to think of a way to start. Flat out asking him would just be suspicious, he was sure Youngjo wasn't that lovestruck enough to not notice.

"Why isn't he questioning him?" Seoho whispered to Geonhak as they watched the two. Hwanwoong was busy with his phone while Youngjo was busy admiring the angel's beauty, truly tragic.

"I'll text him," said Geonhak.

Once he had read the text, Hwanwoong turned his head to face his two friends with a sour expression. The two angel made signs with their hands, motioning and pointing towards Youngjo. This opportunity might not come again, it was also a good time since class hadn't started yet. It made Hwanwoong frowned even more.

Frustrated, Hwanwoong turned his head back and focused his eyes on his phone's frame. Conflicted on what to do, he unconsciously pouted his lips. He was thinking hard, it was not like he disliked the demon, he just wasn't sure how to approach that topic without making things awkward.

"Is there something wrong?" A voice snapped Hwanwoong out of his thoughts. He turned to face the owner, Youngjo's eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom lip was tucked under his teeth. Hwanwoong wondered if Youngjo knew what he was thinking about, would Youngjo still be as concerned for him.

Hwanwoong looked to his side and back at Youngjo a few times, thinking if he should just say it or not, and finally decided to shook his head, denying that he was bothered by something.

Youngjo frowned, he just wanted to try helping Hwanwoong out. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He couldn't, he thought Youngjo had known that already. Angels and demons had secrets they couldn't tell the other, this was one of those. And why would he even tell his target about their mission anyway.

He put his phone down, looked at Youngjo right in the eye again, inhaling as much air as he could as he gathered his courage and thoughts. "Do you like earth?"

Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong with a blank expression, a bit taken aback by his sudden random question. He leaned back, breaking the eye contact while fixing his shirt before he suddenly turned his head back to face the shorter again.

"Yeah, cause I met you here," he answered with a smile, a genuine smile, succeeding in making Hwanwoong who expected a serious answer to be both flustered and annoyed.

"Why is he laughing?" Geonhak asked towards his seatmate who was also watching the two converse. He thought the questions Hwanwoong should be asking were about serious matters, not something that would make Youngjo looked happy and satisfied.

"Do I look like I can read minds?" Seoho looked at Geonhak in disbelief which only got him a scoff from the other angel. "You never know what that demon is thinking, he might answer the questions with flirts and pick-up lines instead of actual answers."

"So he might be smarter than he looks?" Geonhak mumbled, it was possible he tried to hide the facts by just randomly answering the questions.

"Or just unbelievably blinded by love," Seoho corrected. Geonhak side-eyed Seoho for a bit before continuing to observe their target. Oddly delighted, that was how he would describe the demon right now. He guessed Seoho's assumption might be more likely than he thought. Love did do some weird things to people, mortal or not.

Hwanwoong, who was a bit irritated that the demon decided to tease him instead, decided to tease him back, by not complying to his cheesy lines. He smirked at the question he thought of, "what if you didn't meet me here, would you still like earth?"

Youngjo frowned at even the thought of it. He shook his head lightly and took Hwanwoong's hands in his own. The angel raised his eyebrows, startled at the other's action. When he turned his gaze back to the taller, his frown had already turned upside down, making him even more confused.

"I can't bear to even think about life without you, my angel. Let's not think about changing fate, shall we?" And with that, Youngjo landed a soft kiss onto Woong's knuckles. The blond on the other hand, was dumbfounded at how the man in front of him was still able to smoothly flirt with him without a fail.

Geonhak let out a small gag watching the two of them to which Seoho responded with an eyeroll.

"You and Dongju are worse, you know," Seoho said as he shook his head, disapproving Geonhak's reaction. 

"Nah, I'm sure we're cuter than them," Geonhak disagreed. There was no way in his mind that Dongju and him were as cheesy, if not worse, than those two love birds.

Unfortunately, their observation and little flirting session was cut short by the teacher who was starting the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Salutation!  
> Thank you for sparing your time to read this fic  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and feedbacks are much appreciated♡  
> You can find me on :  
> Twitter — [@Kcchi15](https://twitter.com/Kcchi15?s=09)  
> Wattpad — [kith_kath](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kith_kath)


End file.
